More Than a Summer Fling
by LaurenMichelle125
Summary: chapter TWELVE- Everyone's going for a calming vacation. Problem is, theres nothing calming about it. Oh dont we all love some drama? Pairings Inside! Previosly titled 'Vacation'
1. You Deserve

Okeii, people. I had a major writers block, and I'm soory to say, but I'm going to have to rewrite Vacation!! Alrite, any questions, I'll be happy to answer!!

Pairings: Sasu-Ino

Shika-Tema

Naru-Saku

Hina-Kiba

Kure-Asuma

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto in anyway and these characters are not mine...or else there would be alo of SasuIno moments and Ino would have ran away with him and she would convince him to come back to Konoha and...I'm getting carried away...

I woke to a loud knock on my door. I looked at the clock that read 7:36. I yawned and grabbed my black silk robe, hiding my black nightgown that reached by knees. I opened the door to be greeted by the cold night air and Uchiha Sasuke, well not really he was looking out toward the ocean, but he was still there. I had moved a couple of years ago to this house which had been my mothers when she was my age.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." I said and watched him turn around.

"Yamanaka." He said and I winced. I hated being called Yamanaka. It was too formal.

"Sasuke, even though we aren't best friends, or friends for that matter, call me Ino." I said and watched him smirk.

I felt a light blush come across my cheeks as he did that. I had tried getting over my silly little crush and I actually had, that is until I had been sent on a mission and bumped into him. I saw how much he had matured and he actually seemed, dare I say it, nicer. I met his team and I couldn't help but feel jealous at one of his teammates. She wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't ugly. Just the thought that she had succeeded in being on Sasuke's team, something that I had never done.

"Isn't it amusing how you say that you don't like me, but I can make you blush by doing the smallest things?" Sasuke asked me with that smirk still on his face.

"Old habits die hard, don't ya think?" I replied and I knew he knew that I was talking about his fighting with Naruto. Even after 6 years, they both fight and hang out as if nothing happened.

"I guess so." He whispered. "But not all habits."

"Like?" I asked sitting on the wood railing that he was leaning on.

"You don't follow me around anymore, or stop at my house to give me a gift on Christmas, or give me chocolates on Valentines day or leave me a note on New Years, or -"

"Okay, I get it." I said and watched him give one of those genuine smiles.

"Maybe, I should tell you why I came here in the first place." He said and I blinked realizing that he _hadn't_ said why he had come to _my_ house.

"Kakashi told Sakura, Naruto and myself to look for all of you and tell you that he's going to treat us to dinner at Kyōto." Sasuke said.

"That's in downtown, right?" I asked and Sasuke nodded. "He said we had to bring dates or he wouldn't let us in."

I laughed at that, Kakashi trying to play matchmaker.

"So have you asked Sakura, yet?" I asked.

I noticed that he took time before answering me. "Not exactly."

"Why not?" I asked, smiling, "Kami knows she still likes you."

"Naruto already asked her." He told me.

"Oh," I said and got enough courage to say what I said. "I'll be your last resort." I said and he turned toward me.

"Are you selling yourself short?" He asked me.

"It's not that, it's that I don't think you'd wanna go with me." I answered honestly.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, would you?" I asked a smirk on my face.

"…I don't know." He said.

"That's not a real answer, Sasuke, that's something to not hurt my feelings." I said

"No its not." He replied.

"Then what is it?" I asked, amused.

"It's an honest answer." He said. After that it was complete silence.

"So I'll pick you up at nine." he said and started walking down the steps and I smiled.

"Wait," I said and he turned around. "You sure it's in downtown, right?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Well that means that it's an expensive restaurant." I said and he chuckled and continued walking.

I stood there and watched him walk. I don't really know what I did after that, my mind wasn't working, my heart was.

"Wait," I called again and he turned around.

"Ino, just like you I need to get ready, what is it?" He asked and I walked down the steps and my bare feet hit the cold ground until I was in front of him.

"Well, what is it?" He asked again and my mind turned back on. _'What are you doing?!'_ My mind screamed at me, but I didn't listen.

"Hello, In-" I silenced him by getting on my tippy toes and pressing my light cherry lips against his. I could tell he was shocked. So was I, not because I kissed _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, but because he didn't pull back. I pulled away and he looked at me with his dark obsidian eyes.

"I'll see you at nine." I whispered and walked back to my house; I looked back at him before I closed my door and watched him smile at me. I closed the door and leaned against it. "This should be interesting." I muttered and walked back to my room to get ready.

* * *

By 8:30 I had the dress that I was going to wear, had taken my shower and had my dark blue robe on. I picked out what makeup I was going to wear and put it on my vanity all ready to go. I started from my forehead down, eye shadow, mascara, a little blush and my lip gloss. I looked at myself in my mirror. My lip gloss made my lips look shiny, and my blush made my cheeks pink-ish too, as if I was blushing, lucky for me, because if I actually blush no one'll notice. I looked at my dress. It was black and has a slit down the side, starting from mid-thigh to my ankle. My black heels strapped at my ankle by a silk lace. I brushed my hair and smiled at my reflection, perfect. Well, not really, but I was close. I heard the door bell ring and opened the door to see Sasuke wearing a black tuxedo. I smiled at him and walked out, my heels clicking against the wood floor.

"Let's go." He said and offered me his arm, which I took with a smile. We walked down the streets of Konoha's downtown, which was packed with expensive restaurants. We heard comments like,

"Isn't that the Yamanaka girl with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I always thought they looked nice together."

"They look nice."

"Maybe he's going to propose to her."

I glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of my eye and watched him do the same, we both smirked and Sasuke led me inside Kyōto. It was no doubt expensive. I looked around and saw Kakashi at a table with Neji and TenTen already sitting down. I nudged Sasuke and pointed at the table and we walked over to the table. TenTen looked beautiful, she had taken her buns out for the special occasion and had her hair down about mid-back, she wore a black dress like mine, except shorter. It reached her knees and had the same slit mine did. The red dragon that snaked up the left side of her dress matched the red ruby necklace that she wore. Neji and Kakashi looked like Sasuke wearing a simple black tuxedo.

"Darn, I was hoping to be the only one wearing black." Kakashi joked and Tenten and I smiled.

We watched Naruto and Sakura, walk through the doors, Kiba and Hinata, and Shikamaru and Temari.

Surprisingly all of the guys wore black tuxes and Naruto later confessed that he had bought one with Sakura, just an hour before coming here, because he never went to anything so formal in his life.

Sakura wore a red dress that reached her ankles just like mine, the back laced up with red lace and was tied at her lower back. Hinata wore a dark purple dress that reached past her knees and her hair was up in a bun, held by two chopsticks. Temari's dark blonde hair reached past her shoulders and her red dress reached past her knees, like Hinata's.

"Alright," Kakashi started.

"You weren't going to start with out us were you?" We heard a voice ask and we turned around to see Kurenai and Asuma.

Kurenai wore her red dress a little higher than her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a red ribbon.

"I just want to tell them." Kakashi whined.

"Tell us what?" Sasuke asked.

"We talked with the Hokage and decided that you all have been working hard and deserve,"

"Fewer missions."

"A day off."

"Less training."

"No, well sort of." He said.

"You all are going on a vacation." Kurenai said and we all looked at her. I looked around the table and out of no where we all started laughing.

"That's funny, Kurenai-sensei, so what's really up?" Kiba asked and took a drink of his red wine.

"We're being serious, Kiba." Kurenai said and sat down.

"Your all going to an island a little off the coast. There are some houses that look off towards the sea. It's a beautiful place. Hokage-sama and us put a lot of thought into it." She said and took a sip out of her water.

"So how much is this going to cost us?" Naruto asked and Sakura sighed.

"Absolutely nothing." Kakashi said.

"It's all already paid for." Asuma said and took a seat next to the dark haired woman.

"That sounds… unlike you, Kakashi." Sasuke said and I shook my head.

"Excuse me, Sakura, would you come with me?" I asked and stood up from the table.

"Sure." She said and stood up.

We both walked toward the bathroom and I checked myself in the mirror, putting on some more lip gloss.

"So, you're here with Sasuke?" Sakura asked and fixed her hair.

"Well, that was after Naruto asked you." I said and put the lip gloss back in my handbag. Sakura turned to me with a questioning look.

"I asked Sasuke way before Naruto asked me. He said he was already planning to ask someone else." She said and I blinked.

"He told me that Naruto had already asked you and you were going with him." I said.

_"So have you asked Sakura, yet?" I asked._

_I noticed that he took time before answering me. "Not exactly." _

_"Why not?" I asked, smiling, "Kami knows she still likes you." _

_"Naruto already asked her." He told me._

"Well, it doesn't really matter." Sakura shrugged, but I could tell she was hurt.

"Let's go. I'm hungry." I said and pulled the pink haired girl out of the bathroom. We sat in our seats and I automatically got into the conversation.

* * *

I yawned and felt someone shift me. I blinked and I could see it was Sasuke that was piggyback riding me home. I looked and noticed that I was wearing jeans and a rosy shirt that looked oddly familiar. I set my head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke." I whispered.

"Hn."

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked.

"When did I lie to you?" He asked.

"You said that Naruto had already asked Sakura, but she told me that she had asked you before that." I answered and closed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I yawned and heard Sasuke do the same.

He shifted me higher on his back and checked his watch.

"One AM." He answered and I blinked.

"I thought restaurants in downtown closed at eleven." I said.

"They do, we went to Sakura's after. How do you think you got into those clothes?"

"Eh, I thought you mugged some random girl and gave her my expensive black dress, which I want to know where it is, and put these clothes on me." I answered and heard him chuckle.

"There at Sakura's. She said that you could pick them up in the morning. Where's your key?"

"I left the door open." I said and he opened the door. And walked into my house switching on the lights and trying not to drop me. He walked toward my room and set me on the bed. I heard him walk away and grabbed onto his wrist.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I swallowed.

"Could…Could you maybe stay...just for tonight?" I asked and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Maybe some other time, Ino." He said and started to walk away again, but I didn't let go.

"Please?" I asked, softly.

"And where do you suggest I sleep? On your couch?" He asked me and I scooted over patting my bed.

"Are you serious?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"Just for tonight." I said and he sighed kicking off his shoes and lay down on my bed. I snuggled closer to him and felt him tense.

"I don't bite." I whispered and he relaxed, soon falling asleep, like I did.

* * *

I yawned and looked around my room. Sasuke's shoes weren't there or his jacket or him, for that matter.

I sighed and remember last night.

_"So when do we leave?" Naruto asked._

_"You leave tomorrow at five." Asuma answered._

_"Any idea how long the ride will be?" I asked._

_"About 2 or 3 hours." Kurenai answered and I nodded._

I got up and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed the suitcase from the back of my closet and started packing my stuff.

Some pants, some skirt, two bathing suits, a few shirts and a formal dress, just in case. I packed a bunch of shoes and zipped it up.

'12:30' the clock read and I sighed.

How was I supposed to kill about 5 hours?! That's a really long time.

I walked outside, and roamed around, somehow I got to the lake and I sat down swinging my legs, trying to brush against the water, when I heard someone behind me.

"Long time, no see, Ino." I cocked my head and smiled.

* * *

Any idea who it is? Alrite, I'm so sorry that I have to rewrite this guys!! But it was either rewrite or wait another five months for something to hit me.

Thnx!

-Lauren Michelle


	2. Three NOT Five!

Alrite, here's chapter 2

Alrite, here's chapter 2!! Trying to speed things up! Well Yoruichi 'Ino' , You GOT IT! Gives cookie…actually know what Gives cookie to everyone that reviewed Yeah, I'm being nice, But Yoruichi 'Ino's bigger cause she guessed it right! Jaja! BTW I forgot to put NejiTen in the pairings, sorry!! Anyway: I don't own Naruto, hmmm how sad!

"Hey Gaara." I answered and he sat down next to me.

"So whats the Kazekage doing here?" I asked.

"I need a vacation too." He answered and I smiled.

"You're coming with us?" I asked and he nodded.

Awkward Silence.

"Wanna get some lunch?" He asked

"Huh?" I asked

"Lunch- the second meal of the day." He said and I laughed.

"Sure, lets go." I said and got up, dusting off my pants,

We walked over to the usual barbeque place an sat down.

"Hey! Ino!." I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Naruto waving from a table.

Sakura and Sasuke were with him. Sakura looked sort of sour to see me and Sasuke was eating his food.

I smiled and waved back. I watched Naruto get up and walk towards our table. 

"Hey Gaara!" He said cheerfully and Gaara nodded and took a sip of his water.

"Hey you wanna sit with us?" Naruto asked and I raised a eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, c'mon!" He said and Gaara and I looked at each other. I shrugged, he shrugged and we both got up. Naruto pulled two seats and I sat next to Sasuke, while Gaara sat next to Sakura.

"So, Gaara, why are you here?" Sakura asked and put a piece of barbeque in her mouth.

"Didn't you notice Temari at your dinner last night?" He asked

"Oh, right, so are you coming with us?" She asked

Gaara nodded.

"Speaking of the vacation, does anyone know how long we're staying?" Naruto asked.

We all shook our heads.

"We're getting a vacation, does it really matter?" I asked and took a bite of the barbeque.

I watched Kiba run into the restaurant.

"Kiba!" I yelled and he looked towards us running over.

"C'mon, we have to go." Kiba said panting.

"But Asuma, said we were leaving at five." I said.

"Oh, no. We leave at _three_." Kiba said and I looked at my watch.

"But its 2:50!" I said

"Exactly, we have to go!" Kiba said. We all got up and Sasuke put the money on the table. We all took our separate ways to our homes, to get our bags. Lucky for me, I never really lock my door, so I ran in. Ran up the stairs, slung my bag over my shoulder and ran back down. I closed my door, I didn't know when I was coming back, so I locked it and ran towards the dock.

By then Sasuke and Gaara were already there. 

"I will never know, how you do that." I panted.

Sasuke and Gaara gave amused smirks and I walked over to Asuma.

"You told us that we left at _five_, not _three_." I said and he gave a sheepish smile.

"I checked and realized, so Kurenai and I ran around telling everyone." He said. "You guys were the hardest to find."

"Kiba found us." I said and placed my hand on my hip.

"How do you think he did? I gave him the idea to go over there." Asuma said with a triumphant smile. I rolled my eyes and saw Sakura show up at the dock.

"Hey." I said and walked over to the rosette.

"Hey." She said with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"We went to Sasuke's this morning to get some before-we-leave training done." Sakura said and played with the hem of her skirt.

"He wasn't there and I went over to your house to see if you knew where he would be since he walked you home yesterday." Sakura said and bit her lip.

"And I sort of saw you guys." 

"Sakura, nothing happened last night." I reassured her.

"But-" 

"No, _nothing _happened last night." 

Sakura bit her lip. "Promise?" She whispered.

"Promise." I said

"C'mon!" Naruto yelled towards us.

"C'mon." I said to Sakura, using Naruto's words.

We both got our bags and walked up onto the boat, no sorry scratch that, we walked up onto the yacht. 

"I could live here!" Kiba said and looked up.

"Alright, we'll be getting there at around six, so there are some cabin downstairs if you wan to take a nap or you're just bored." Kakashi said not taking his eyes off of his orange book.

We all rolled our eyes and walked away.

I looked onto the deck and walked over there looking off to the blue sea. 

"So what'd Sakura say?" I heard his cool voice ask.

"She thought something happened, last night." I replied not taking my yes off the crystalline sea.

"But nothing happened." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know." _But I guess I did want something to happen._

Aww! Ino wanted something to happen! A little depressed because Kaba Modern got eliminated…yeah I'm watching TV rite now!


	3. Thank You, Sasuke

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Its Four AM, sorry if there's a couple of mistakes. Hope I get a lot of reviews!! ******

**XOXO**

I sat outside with Sakura, Hinata and TenTen, our legs in the hot tub and drinks in our hands.

"Hey," Sakura said.

"Where's Temari?" I finished.

"Probably flirting with Shikamaru." TenTen said and we all laughed.

"Thanks, but least we forget I know who all of you like." Temari said as she walked towards us and we all shut up.

We all stared at our drinks.

"So…" Hinata trailed stirring the straw in her drink.

"Cheers." TenTen said and raised her glass and we all gave her confused looks.

"Cheers to what?" Temari asked pulling her dark blonde hair back.

"Cheers to…" TenTen started.

"To being as strong as the tables you dance on." I said and raised my glass. Sakura smiled.

"The drinks you mix." She said and we all smiled.

"And the friends you roll with." We all said and clanked our glasses.

We all laughed and Kiba walked over and sat down next to me.

"You guys are so loud." He said.

"Why aren't you with the guys?" Temari asked ignoring his previous comment.

Kiba shrugged, "You guys think _I'm _a pervert? They're guessing your _bra_ size over there." He said and jerked his thumb towards the mini bar. We all turned and glared at the boys by the mini bar and Naruto's eyes widened.

"He's lying!!" Naruto yelled and turned away. We all rolled our eyes and continued to talk with each other. I smiled and looked at Hinata. I could clearly see the small blush on her face as Kiba complemented her on how pretty she looked.

At about seven, all the girls were ready. Kakashi had said he would treat us to dinner at a nice restaurant on this yacht that looked like a cruise ship. I wore my faded black jeans and a blood red v-neck shirt. TenTen wore a brown t-shirt dress and dark blue jeans under. Hinata had on her dark purple tank top and blue jeans. Temari sported a white strapless shirt and black jeans. Sakura had on her signature color, in form of a strapless v-neck and dark blue jeans.

We walked out seeing all the guys, except Neji and Sasuke on the floor waiting for us. I watched TenTen look directly at Neji, who was wearing a black polo shirt and dark blue jeans. Naruto had on an orange shirt with a black jacket over it and dark blue jeans. Sasuke who had looked towards us, was wearing a navy blue converse shirt with jeans. Shikamaru, who had reluctantly, gotten up from the floor wore a white DC shoes shirt and jeans like all the other boys. Kiba who had also been on the floor had on a gray volcom shirt and, you guessed it, blue jeans.

"Well, where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

We all groaned. "He always does this to us!" Sakura said angrily.

"Well this time he's got a reason." Kurenai said and walked out of Kakashi's room.

"He's sea sick." She said and we all burst out laughing.

"The-the great copy ninja Kakashi is _sea sick_?" Naruto asked between laughs.

Kurenai being a good friend, tried not to laugh, but couldn't help crack a smile. "Yes, he told me to tell you to go out." She said and handed Naruto a wallet. "He says not to spend it all."

Naruto's eyes widened, "He's trusting _us_ with his wallet?"

Kurenai nodded. "Give him some credit."

I shrugged, "Lets have dinner."

We all walked over to the restaurant and the waiter seated us at a long table.

"This vacation's gonna be awesome." Kiba commented and he all laughed.

"Cant wait till we get there." Sakura said.

"Well you're going to have to for a few more hours."

--

_BONGG._

Ino woke up at the sound of the horn. She quickly exchanged her sweatpants and t-shirt for a jean skirt and a white v-neck shirt. She stepped outside feeling the cold morning air hit her skin. She considered turning back to get her jacket, but decided in wasn't that cold.

She smiled as she saw the familiar red head, looking out towards the ocean.

"Hey Gaara." She said smiling and watched him turn around.

"Good morning, Ino." He replied and turned back towards the blue sea.

"What's wrong? You seem upset." Ino asked leaning on the railing, which was pretty cold.

"Its just the…timing of this vacation …" He trailed.

"Go on."

"Its weird." He said, bluntly.

"Why?" Ino inquired.

"The villages arent doing well and we don't have much information on Akatsuki's whereabouts. Its not a good time or all of us to leave." He said, looking at the blondes blue eyes.

"Well I'm sure Tsunade has her reasons and like you said, even the Kazekage needs a vacation." Ino said grinning.

Gaara sighed. "I guess you're right."

A smirk appeared on his lips and now, Ino sighed.

"What's so funny?" Ino asked.

"Nothing, I just never thought you and Uchiha." He said.

"What?" Ino asked, truly surprised.

"Temari told me how you two went to the restaurant and how he carried you out of Sakura's house." His green eyes were filled with amusement.

"Sasuke and me are _not_ dating." She made sure the 'not' part was emphasized.

Gaara looked back to the ocean. "Good." He murmured.

Ino blushed and looked away.

"Ino!!" The blonde girl turned around to see the pink haired girl running towards her.

"Hey, Sakura." Ino replied.

"You wanna catch breakfast with me before we dock?" The pinkette asked.

"Well…" Ino glanced at Gaara.

"Go on. I already ate." Gaara assured and Ino nodded.

"Alright, sure. Lets go." Ino answered and both girls walked to the small restaurant.

_**XOXO**_

Ino sipped her coffee.

"We will be arriving at the dock in 20 minutes, it was a pleasure to have all of you on board." The captain said over the intercom.

"I think they always have to say it was a pleasure cause I think we were horrible." Sakura said and Ino laughed.

"Yeah, especially when Naruto spilled all that red wine of the waitress." Ino agreed.

"Yeah, but that's just Naruto." Sakura laughed, recalling the events of the night before.

Sakura sighed. "Its going to be so nice, just fun in the sun."

"Yeah, Daddy was so happy to hear I would be doing something else than training." Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"That's right. You applied for interrogation, right?" Sakura asked and drank her tea.

"Yup, and I'll be helping you at the hospital on busy days." Ino grinned.

"Yeah, you defiantly need a break." Sakura said returning the Yamanaka's grin.

"We'd better get our stuff." Ino said, standing up.

"Yeah." The Haruno girl agreed doing the same.

Both girl went to their separate rooms.

Ino shoved the clothes that laid around her room into her bag and walked out.

She gasped as five beautiful houses came into view. Like Kurenai had said, they were not too far from the beach, obviously two stories and a porch.

"Ino, are you okay?" Tenten asked from behind the Yamanaka.

"Tenten, look." Ino said and pointed at the houses.

Tenten's eyes widened.

In five minutes everyone was outside, chatting about their vacation.

"Hey!!" Kurenai yelled getting everyone's attention, even Naruto's.

"We just got work from Lady Hokage that Shino, Lee and Chouji have gotten back from their mission and will be joining us." Asuma said, sitting next to Kurenai.

"Problem is because three new people will be joining us, its completely screwed up our plan." Kurenai glared at Kakashi.

"What? It's not like they don't say worse things." Kakashi defended himself.

"Anyway," He continued. "This will be the house you will be staying at so pay attention." Kurenai handed him a paper and he cleared his throat.

"The house on the far left will belong to us." He signaled to the rest of the teachers.

"No one cares!" Naruto called, earning a couple of small laughs and amused smirks. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"The next house will belong to Team Gai, the house next to that belongs to Team 10, then Team 8, and last house, unfortunately, belongs to my team and Gaara and Temari." Kakashi finished and put the paper in his back pocket.

"Wait! How come everyone else have three people and we have five?" Naruto asked.

"I see your math skills have improved and because the last house is the biggest." Kakashi answered.

Naruto huffed.

_**XOXO**_

Everyone just stood infront of the homes, gaping.

"This is where we're gonna live?" Naruto whispered in awe.

"Uh-huh." Sakura answered just as softly.

Ino was the first to snap out of the 'trance'

"I call biggest room!!" Ino called and ran in. It took Shikamaru a good five seconds to process what the Yamanaka was doing.

"Ino! Don't be troublesome!" He yelled and followed the Yamanaka into the house, where he bumped into her.

"Damn, Ino. What the hell?" Shikamaru asked from the floor.

Ino, again, stared in awe.

The house had a tan colored couch in front of a flat screen TV.

Behind the couch was a dining room and a staircase leading to the rooms upstairs. A mini bar was against the wall on the west side of the house. There was an archway to the kitchen and backdoor where a beautiful pool with a Jacuzzi and waterfall was.

_**XOXO**_

Sakura set her suitcase on the floor and smiled.

The living room had a couch and a plasma screen TV across from it. The couch was white with earth color pillows. The floating stairs lead to the five rooms upstairs and Sakura didn't hesitate to bolt up that staircase and open a room.

"Its like it was made for me." She said and dropped her bags.

Sakura's sheets were a light pink and green. A wooden night stand was on either side of the bed and a glass sliding door lead to her bathroom. The walls were a light green color.

She grinned and jumped onto her bed like a ten year old again.

"Sakura! Sakura!" She heard Naruto call from what she guessed was his bedroom.

She sighed and jumped down from her bed and walked down the hallway.

"Yeah?" She asked, bored.

"Sakura, look at my room!" He said, grinning from the foot of his bed.

Sakura couldn't help but crack a smile.

Sure enough, Naruto's room was just as nice as Sakura's.

"Aren't you upset the sheets aren't orange?" Sakura joked and Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sakura laughed at Naruto's reaction.

"Hey, have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I think he's outside on the porch." Naruto answered.

"Thanks." Sakura walked out of the room and down the stairs, she opened the front door where Temari was walking up the walkway.

"Hey, Temari."

"Hi, Sakura."

"What's wrong? You look nervous." Sakura commented and Temari blushed.

"Well, you and Ino are friends and you know I sort of like S-Shikamaru." She said and turned even redder when she stuttered his name.

Sakura grinned. "And you want to know if Ino will trade houses with you, right?"

Temari nodded.

"I'll go ask her." Sakura assured and Temari let out a breath.

"Thanks, Sakura." Temari hugged the pink haired girl.

Sakura knocked on Team 10's door where a muffled, 'Door's unlocked' was heard from the other side.

Sakura opened the door to see Shikamaru on the couch, flipping through the TV channels.

"Shikamaru, shouldn't you be unpacking?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Sakura sighed, "Where's Ino?"

"Upstairs unpacking." He said, eyes glued to the TV.

"She's already unpacking her things?"

Shikamaru grinned, but didn't look at Sakura.

"Who says she's unpacking _her _things?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Where is she?" Sakura asked, getting annoyed.

"Upstairs, down the hall, second room." He answered.

Sakura leaned against the door, watching the Yamanaka put Shikamaru's clothes into a drawer.

"Ino, are you his slave?" Sakura inquired.

Ino turned around and smiled at her friend.

"Sakura if I don't do it, he sure as hell wont." Ino hung a leather jacket in his closet.

"Well, I'm glad I caught you. Temari wants to know if you wanna switch houses."

Ino grinned. "Alright." She hung a shirt in the closet and walked out of the room, making sure not to elbow Sakura in the process.

"Let me get my things." She called from, what Sakura guessed, was her room. The Haruno turned around and walked to Ino's room. Sakura gasped. Ino slung her bag over her shoulder and looked back at the room.

"Pretty, isnt it?" The blonde asked.

The room was a plain white color, but was beautiful.

"Come on." Ino hauled her friend out of the room and walked down the stairs, towards the door.

"Wait, Ino, where are you going?" Shikamaru asked, putting the TV on mute.

"Temari and me are switching houses." Ino explained.

"What?!" Shikamaru looked horrified. "Who's going to cook me dinner?"

Ino rolled her shining blue eyes. "Temari's a better cook than I am."

"Oh, okay. Bye." He said and turned his attention back to the TV.

Ino rolled her eyes again and followed Sakura out of the house.

Both girls walked towards Team 7's house, laughing.

"No, remember that one time I crushed my nose on that mission." Ino groaned.

Sakura laughed. "That was horrible, Ino, who knew a Sound ninja could punch that hard."

"Ino!" Temari called from the porch.

Ino walked up the steps. "Sakura tells me you wanna switch."

Temari nodded.

"Well, he's all yours." Ino said and Temari hugged the blonde girl.

"Come on." Temari said and pulled Ino into the house. "I'll show you your room."

All three girls walked up stairs and down the hallway. Temari opened the bedroom door and Ino looked at Temari with a confused look.

"Why do you wanna switch?" Ino asked and Temari smiled.

"I'm sure you'll like this room." And Ino did.

This room had to be the biggest in the house.

"Here." Ino murmured and gave Temari the house key.

Temari laughed and left Sakura and Ino alone.

"I love this vacation." Ino whispered.

"Sakura! Theres no ramen in here!" Naruto called from downstairs.

"I'll cook you and Sasuke some dinner." She yelled back.

"U-um, never mind." He answered. Sakura's face turned red with anger.

"I'm not a bad cook!!" Sakura yelled, furious.

"Calm down." Ino cooed. "How about I cook you dinner Naruto?"

"Sure, Ino." Naruto said, grinning.

Sakura fumed.

"Come on." Ino said and both girls walked down the stairs.

Ino easily cooked dinner. After all she had been doing it almost her whole life.

She set the five places on the table and the food.

"Naruto!" She called and saw a flash of orange jump down from the stairs and take a seat on the dinner table.

"Glad your so enthusiastic about my cooking." Ino commented and watched Naruto slurp up the noodles.

"Ino this is delicious!!" Naruto said with a mouthful of noodles.

"Sweetie, swallow first." Ino said, patting his head.

Everyone ate in silence. Ino was the first to finish, she picked up her plate, set it in the sink and grabbed her jacket from the coat rack.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked.

"I'm gonna walk on the beach for awhile." She replied, shoving the house keys in the pocket of her jeans.

"This late? I don't think so." Gaara protested.

"I'm a big girl." Ino mocked. "I'll be fine, Daddy."

Naruto snickered.

Ino slipped her jacket on and walked towards the beach. The waves crashed against the shore and the darkness was illuminated by the moon. Ino smiled and sat down on the sand.

_'Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two I was just counting on_

_That never happened_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this'_

Ino whispered the lyrics. She remembered when she'd visit her grandparents, they lived by the ocean and she always liked climbing over the rocks and jumping in the water. Ino stood up from the sand, looking at the rocks. The waves didn't seem to get that high and they couldn't possibly be so slippery that she'd fall off.

The blonde grinned and slowly climbed on the rocks. She did a quick glance at her watch. 11:47. Almost midnight. Everyone should be sleeping by now. She stood on the rock farthest from the shore and looked up at the moon. The waves crashed against the rock, but an unexpected wave threw Ino off balance and fall off the rock. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her forehead and gasped, swallowing some water.

"Ino." She heard someone yell from above the dark waters.

The blonde tried to swim upwards, but felt something tug on her pants. She looked down and to her horror, her jean was caught onto a coral. Ino pulled onto her leg, her oxygen running out until she had none. She gasped again, swallowing more water. Her blue eyes closed slowly.

Ino felt herself being pulled out of the waters and above the surface.

"Ino, say something." The voice sounded pleading.

She felt something hit her back and she coughed up the water that she had previously swallowed.

She gasped, again, this time instead of water, she got the oxygen that she needed.

Ino felt someone carry her and set her down on something soft.

"Sakura!" She heard the voice, a little clearer.

"Ino!" That voice, Ino knew. It was the voice of a completely shocked and scared Sakura.

"What happened?"

"Long story, can you heal her?" Ino's eyes opened, slightly. It was then, that she felt something warm trickle down her cheek and she immediately knew what it was.

"Of course." Ino felt a warm sensation tickle her forehead until the pain was gone.

"Ino, say something."

The blonde groaned.

"Close enough." Sakura murmured. "Can you open your eyes?"

Ino opened her blue eyes, the sudden light making it uncomfortable. Her eyes adjusted and saw Sakura and Sasuke standing over her completely worried.

Sakura let out a sigh. "Ino, what happened."

Ino groaned, again. "Don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine, Sasuke will tell me later." Ino's eyes widened, slightly.

She slowly sat up with the help of Sakura. Ino turned towards the Uchiha.

"You," Ino smiled. "You saved my life."

The raven haired man shrugged. "Your lucky I saw you fall."

Ino nodded. "I think I'll sleep here for the night."

"No, no." Sakura shook her head.

"Sasuke could you carry her to her room, please." Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke nodded and picked Ino up bridal-style.

"I cant walk." Ino protested.

"Don't be stupid." Sakura growled as she followed both of them up the stairs.

"I'll give you something for the pain in the morning." Sakura murmured and turned into her room.

Sasuke opened the door and sat Ino on the bed, taking the hem of her shirt.

"Hey! I'm in pain, not unconscious. You cant molest me!" Ino said.

"We have to get you out of those wet clothes or you'll catch a cold." He explained and the Yamanaka blushed.

"Fine." She murmured. The Uchiha pulled her shirt over her head and walked to one of the drawers. He pulled out a purple tank top and helped Ino put it on.

"I cant take my pants off." Ino assured.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Okay, go ahead."

Ino tried to focus on the button, but instead started getting dizzy. "Alright, never mind."

"Can I help you take your pants off now?" He asked.

"That sounds weird." Ino murmured.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Ino said.

She felt Sasuke undo the button and zipper and pull her jeans off.

She blushed and realized that she was half naked in front of Uchiha Sasuke.

He pulled her sweatpants over her bare legs and pulled the sheets over her.

"Good night, Ino." He murmured and turned the light off.

"Sasuke?" Ino asked before the door closed.

"Yes."

Ino pursed her lips. "Thank you." She smiled.


	4. Tell Me That You Want Me, Baby

Title: Vacation

Title: Vacation.

Authoress: LaurenxMichelle127

Playlist: DJ Tiesto, Frou Frou, Brit & Alex.

Authoress Note: I know I said that this would be up _later_ this week, but inspiration hit me on the places that I needed to fix, and I'm unhappy to report that Sasuke seems OC. BTW, check my profile for a poll that is desperately needed.

_**XOXO**_

Ino's eyes fluttered open and she jumped in surprise seeing six people staring at her.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" Ino questioned.

"We were planning to go to the beach today, but Sakura said you were pretty mad at the ocean. So we came to see you." Tenten answered.

Everything from last night came rushing back to her. The Yamanaka raised her hand, brushing her finger tips against the scar on her forehead. She looked over the people in her room again. Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari.

"Where's Gaara?" Ino asked, not seeing the red head.

"As soon as you get better, you should talk to him." Sakura said and sat on the edge of the Yamanaka's bed.

"He thinks its his fault you got hurt last night." Hinata added.

"W-what?" Ino's eyes widened. "He wasn't even there."

"Exactly," Tenten said and sat on the other side of Ino's bed. "He thinks if he was there or hadn't let you go, you'd be outside with us right now."

The blonde girl pursed her lips. "Where is he?"

"On the roof." Sakura answered.

"Help me up." Ino said and extended her arms. Neji and Shikamaru shuffled around her and helped her to her feet.

"Can you walk?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let go and we'll find out." Ino answered and turned to him. "But just in case, be ready to catch me."

Both Shikamaru and Neji chuckled. The Yamanaka stumbled slightly, but regained her balance.

They walked out of the room and towards the stairs to the roof.

"Alright, I got it from here." Ino said and walked up the stairs and opened the door. Sure enough, there was the red head staring out towards the ocean again.

"Gaara?" Ino asked softly. He didn't move an inch.

"It's really not your fault." She assured.

"Yes it is." He whispered. Ino walked towards him.

"Gaara." His eyes were locked on the scene in front of him.

Ino sighed. "Gaara look at me."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on either side of his head and made him look her directly in the eyes.

"I should have listened to you." Ino admitted.

"If I had been there-"

"We would be having this conversation, the only difference would be that you would have helped me instead of Sasuke."

Gaara pursed his lips and brushed his fingers over Ino's marred skin. "I'm sorry, Ino." He whispered.

"Hey, enough of that, what time is it?" She asked, smiling.

Gaara checked his watch. "Almost two."

"Two?!"

Gaara simply nodded.

"No wonder, I'm so hungry, lets go eat." Ino's stomach growled in approval.

_**XOXO**_

Ino yawned as she flipped through the channels.

"Ino, what time is it?" Naruto called from the dining room table, where the guys were playing poker.

"Seven." Ino yawned again.

"Can you make some dinner?" He asked.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, glaring at him. "Ino should rest."

"Its alright, I can cook." Ino assured and stood up from the couch, slowly.

"Okay, Ino can help me cook dinner." Sakura said.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked, afraid. Ino pursed her lips.

"Fine, _I'll _help _her _cook." Sakura corrected and Naruto smiled.

Ino walked into the kitchen with Sakura.

"Hey, how about we cook?" Tenten asked over the counter, Hinata and Temari next to her.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked.

"Naruto's pretty picky." Sakura added.

"Hey!" Naruto protested from the dining room.

"Don't 'Hey' me, you know its true." Sakura defended.

In half an hour all five girls had made dinner. Tenten expertly made the table, throwing the knives and forks in the perfect place. Dinner was eaten just like the restaurant, chatting, laughing, Tenten opening a champagne bottle with a knife. Naruto ran towards the stereo, turning it on full blast. Ino stood up and walked outside, the crisp night air hitting her bare arms.

"Do you honestly think it's a good idea to be outside, after what happened yesterday?"

Ino turned around to see Sasuke on the balcony, smirking down at her.

"Most of the lights are off, the stars are out and the moon looks beautiful, why not?" Ino shrugged.

"True." He agreed, looking up at the sky. Ino pursed her looks and sighed.

"Hey," She called and watched him look down at her. "Wanna go for a walk?"

He raised an eyebrow. "At one in the morning?"

"Why not?" She asked, grinning.

Sasuke looked hesitant. "What if I don't go?" He challenged.

"I'll go alone." She answered.

"Cant have you kill yourself, again." He murmured and walked into his room. Ino smiled and looked back at the sea, that almost killed her last night.

The blonde turned around when she heard the door close and watched Sasuke walk towards her.

"So, where are we going?" He asked.

"How about that way?" Ino said and pointed to the left.

"Alright." He said and followed the Yamanaka on the shore.

In 20 minutes, they had already passed all five homes and were a little more than a mile past Kakashi's house. Ino stopped and looked out towards the ocean.

"Is that a sand bank?" Ino asked.

"...Yeah, why?" He asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Cause I don't really wanna get wet past my knees." Ino answered, smiling.

"You are _not_ getting in that water."

"And why not?" Ino countered.

"Because I'd rather not have to save your life again."

"That was like a one nightstand, it was a _one _time thing." Ino said and undid the button on her jeans.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, blushing slightly.

"Its not as if you haven't seen me in my underwear and bra before." Ino said and pulled her jeans off.

"Listen, Yamanaka, you are not getting into that water." He said, eyes narrowing.

"Hmmm…." Ino mocked and put her index finger on her chin. "You'll have to catch me first!!" Ino laughed and ran into the water, making it splash against her knees.

"Ino, get out of the water." Sasuke demanded, still on the shore.

"You haven't caught me, yet." Ino whined and pulled her shirt over head throwing it at him.

Sasuke's raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I'll go in there."

"Oh, I know you wont." Ino said carelessly and walked off the sand dune and into slightly deeper water where it reached a little past her waist. Ino dunked herself in the water feeling the cool water against her skin. She resurfaced and felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, from behind, and pull her into a strong chest. The blonde girls breath hitched as she felt the Uchiha's breath against her ear.

"Caught you." He whispered and Ino smirked.

_'He wants to play that game, huh?'_ Ino thought and turned around to face him. She knew her heart wasn't the only one that sped up once she realized only a small inch was between them. Ino leaned in and, now, Sasuke could feel Ino's breath on his lips.

"You cheated." She accused and slipped out from his arms. She gave the shocked Uchiha a satisfied smirk and swam back towards the shore. Sasuke shook his head and followed Ino's lead. By the time he got back to the shore Ino had put her jeans back on and was reaching for her shirt.

He picked up his shirt from off a rock, where he had left it when he got into the water.

Both walked back to the house and Sasuke unlocked the door to see a very upset Gaara and Sakura.

"We come in peace?" Ino held up her hands.

"Where have you two been? We've been worried sick!" Sakura said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"And why are you two all wet?" Gaara asked from one of the chairs.

Ino smiled. "We just went for a walk and got into the ocean, no big deal."

"Yes, it is. You two could catch a cold, that water must be freezing at one in the morning. Go take a warm shower." Sakura said and Ino and Sasuke both smirked.

"Alright, Mom." Ino taunted as she ascended the stairs. Sakura glared at the blonde and Ino ran into her room.

She grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Ino turned the shower on, shed her clothes and walked inside. She let out a sigh as the warm water undid her tense muscles. She shampooed and rinsed her hair and soaped her body. Ino pursed her lips as she remembered how close she and Sasuke were. Ino couldn't help but ask herself, what would have happened if she _had_ closed that gap between them. She shrugged it off and rinsed herself off, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her body. She quickly slipped on her clothes and pulled her wet hair into a bun.

Ino glanced at the clock. 1:56. She silently walked out of her room and down the stairs, turning the lights on.

She opened up the refrigerator and grabbed a glass, pouring herself some milk.

"What are you still doing up this late?" A voice asked, amused.

Ino grinned at Sasuke who was sitting on one of the dining room chairs. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Nightmares." He replied.

"Good answer." Ino muttered and sat down across from him.

"What about you?" He questioned.

Ino shrugged, "Lots of things, but most likely insomnia."

"You have insomnia?" He asked, surprised.

Ino sighed, "Yes, Sasuke, even little Ms. Sunshine has her problems."

"Now the question is, what problems?"

"You want to know about _my_ problems?" Ino asked, a little surprised.

"Why not?"

"That's my line." The Yamanaka protested and then sighed, "Okay, well-"

"Would you two _please_ go to _bed_?!" A very scruffy looking Naruto said, glaring at both of them. Ino suppressed a laugh and nodded going up the stairs, Sasuke following her into her room.

Ino sat on one of the Barcelona chairs that was in front of the fireplace, while Sasuke sat on the other.

"You were talking about your problems." Sasuke said, smirking.

"I know, I was just getting over the shocking fact that you wanted to know about me." She assured.

"Whenever you're ready." He said.

"Alright, well when I was five, my mom walked out on me and my dad, which is how I learned to cook so well. My Dad used to be an alcoholic and sometimes would beat me."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that was the purpose of the bandages on my mid section. Then when Shikamaru and me were 15, my dad and his parents tried to marry us."

"You and Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

Ino laughed, "Weird, I know. I've never thought of Shikamaru as my boyfriend, truthfully, I actually did have a small crush on him when we were Genin."

"What about now?" He asked, softly.

"I don't like Shikamaru anymore."

"I meant about your problems."

"Oh," Ino laughed. "No, no problems now, technically."

"Technically?"

"Its girl problems." She admitted, blushing.

Sasuke nodded and Ino sighed.

"There's this guy, and I've never _really_ had feelings for him."

"And now you do." Sasuke offered and Ino nodded.

"And who would this guy be?" Sasuke smirked as Ino blushed harder.

"You don't need to know."

"Don't need to know, or you think I don't _want to_ know."

Ino sighed. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." She looked down.

"About what?" He inquired

"You know what." She answered

"I'm the guy that you didn't really have feelings for." He stated

"Yes." She admitted

"And now you do?" He asked

"Well…" She trailed off.

Sasuke pursed his lips. "Ino, what happened when we went for that walk-"

"Yeah, sorry about that, too." She said, giving him a sad smile.

"You don't need to apologize, if anything _I_ should be the one apologizing. It was partially my fault."

Ino was officially confused. "Are we talking about the same thing?"

"I spent a good half hour thinking about that." He said, smirking at her confused face.

Ino blinked. "Okay, were _not _talking about the same thing."

Sasuke sighed and stood up from his chair.

"What are you doing.." Ino trailed as the Uchiha tipped her chin up and kissed her. Ino felt her heart explode.

She stood up slowly, wrapping her arms around the Uchiha's neck and felt his arms around her waist.

"Ino are you still awake?"

Ino quickly pulled away from Sasuke, but the damage was done. There stood Sakura, eyes wide.

Her expression changed from shock to anger in just a few seconds. She glared at Ino and walked out of the room.

"Sakura!" Ino called and followed the pink haired girl.

"Sakura, please open up and let me explain." Ino knocked on the door. Sakura opened the door and glared at Ino, harder than before.

"Tell me how long you thought you could keep this a secret?" Sakura asked, harshly.

"Sakura-"

"How could you _lie_ to me?"

"Listen-"

"You were never my friend." Sakura accused.

"Sakura, you are my friend!" Ino assured.

"Friends don't lie to each other."

"It was true, Sasuke and me had nothing at the time." Ino said.

Sakura shook her head. "I shouldn't believe a word you say, its all probably lies."

"Sakura, its not a lie. Sasuke just walked me home that night and I asked him to stay."

"Then, what the hell did I just walk in on?!" Sakura asked, furious.

Ino looked down.

"Exactly." Sakura growled and shut the door.

Ino walked back to her room, where Sasuke sat on one of the seats. She closed the door and leaned against it, burying her face in her hands, sobbing. Sasuke was horrified; he'd never dealt with a crying girl before.

"Ino, do you want me to leave?" Sasuke asked. His response was, Ino sliding down the door, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Ino," Sasuke murmured and leaned down next to her. "You should get some rest."

"How do you expect me to sleep now?" Ino's muffled question came from behind her hands.

"I didn't." He sighed and sat down next to her.

XOXO

Ino woke up and noticed that she and Sasuke had fallen asleep against the door. She slipped out from under Sasuke's arms and walked into her bathroom. Her neck and back hurt from sleeping against the door and her eyes were red from crying herself to sleep.

She heard a groan come from her room and peeked out from the bathroom. Sasuke was standing up rubbing his neck.

"Sorry." Ino said and Sasuke looked at her.

"No problem." He said. "I've always wondered what its like to sleep on the floor when there's a comfortable bed across from you." He muttered.

Ino nodded and walked back in the bathroom, she washed her face trying to make the redness of her eyes go away.

"Its not cold enough." Ino jumped at Sasuke's voice.

"What?" Ino asked turning towards him.

"The water." He said and turned off the hot water and put the cold one on.

"Thanks." Ino murmured and Sasuke gave her a quick nod before leaving.

XOXO

Sasuke walked out of Ino's room and down the stairs to see Sakura and Naruto having breakfast. Naruto's face lit up when he saw the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, is Ino up yet?" Naruto asked hopefully, obviously hating the food he had to shove into his mouth.

"Eat your breakfast, Naruto." Sakura growled.

"Sakura, can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked, not even bothering to hear her reply he walked outside.

Sakura followed the raven haired man and closed the door behind them. Naruto took this opportunity and quickly threw the food away in the trash.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Lay off, Sakura." He said, plainly.

Sakura's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

"Ino cried herself to sleep last night and we both slept against the door of her room."

"Good." She said, a wicked smile gracing her lips. Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"She's been through a lot, and she doesn't need her best friend hating her."

Sakura pulled her arm out of Sasuke grip. "What, are you two dating now?" She asked, furious.

"If I said 'Yes', would you go to Ino and apologize?"

"No," Sakura said, glaring. "I'd go to Ino and tell her how much of a back-stabbing two-faced whore, she is."

Sasuke growled and grabbed Sakura by her shirt.

"You'd better watch yourself around me, Haruno." He threatened. Sakura's eyes went wide. Never once did she see Sasuke like this and she didn't think twice when she said she was truly frightened. He let go of Sakura and turned to walk back inside.

"Are you?" Sakura whispered.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"Are you two dating?" Sakura clarified.

Sasuke pursed his lips as he remembered the day before.

_'Caught you'_

_'You cheated.'_

_'Yes, Sasuke, even little Ms. Sunshine has her problems.'_

_'I don't like Shikamaru anymore.'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

"Yes." He answered and walked inside.

XOXO

After Ino was sure that the redness had gone away and that it didn't look like she had just slept on the floor, she walked out of her room, and saw Sakura walking down the hallway.

"Great." Ino muttered. Sakura stood in front of the Yamanaka.

"If you're here to talk shit, you're out of luck because I'm not going to listen." Ino said, pursing her lips.

"I'm not; I want to say that I wish you and Sasuke the best of luck." Sakura said and walked into her room.

Ino stood in the hallway, more than confused. "Wait, what?"

"I'm not forgiving you, I just hope you two are happy together." Sakura said from her room. Ino was still confused, but shrugged it off and walked down the stairs. She watched the blonde haired boy, who was wearing his black and orange bathing suit, run around the house, grabbing towels and sun tan lotion.

"Black and Orange? How am I not surprised?" Ino asked, smiling.

"Ino-chan! I missed you this morning." He said and gave the Yamanaka a quick hug.

"I'm sure, where are you two going?" Ino asked as soon as she saw Sasuke sitting on one of the dining room chairs in his black bathing suit.

"Y'know how Shikamaru's house has that pool? Turns out all of them do." Naruto answered.

"But when you walk outside there's just a garden." Ino said.

"Its past the garden, if you hurry up, we'll wait for you. I let everyone in already, so they're hanging by the pool."

"Okay, hold on for a minute and I'll be right back." Ino assured and ran back up the stairs. She quickly changed into her gold trimmed racer back tankini top and bottoms, grabbed a sash to wrapped around her waist and ran back down stairs.

"You weren't kidding when you said it would only take a minute." Naruto complimented and Ino smiled.

Last time Ino checked her watch it had been 2:46, so she was pretty surprised when she watched the clock change to 6:23, "Ino." Tenten whispered. "Word around the pool, you and Sasuke?"

"What?!" Ino asked, almost as shocked as when Gaara accused her of the same thing.

Tenten shrugged. "We went to ask Sakura why she didn't come down and said it was because she couldn't stand watching you two making kissy faces."

"Sasuke and me aren't dating!" Ino said, frustrated. "Who told Sakura this?"

"Sasuke." Tenten answered.

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino asked, fuming. Tenten simply nodded and watched Ino stand up and walk towards the Jacuzzi where the rest of the guys were.

"Sasuke can I talk to you." She glanced at the rest of the guys. "Privately."

The Uchiha stood up from the jacuzzi and walked with Ino.

"Lovers quarrel." Naruto snickered

As soon as both of them were out of sight and ear shot she roughly shoved Sasuke against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ino asked, furious.

"Me? I should be asking you." Sasuke answered.

"Why would you tell Sakura that we were dating?" Ino asked.

"Oh." Sasuke murmured.

"Oh, yeah." Ino said crossing her arms. "Sakura already _hates_ me, and I guess you wanted her to _**despise**_ me. Well, mission accomplished!" Ino glared.

Sasuke sighed, "I don't know how this happened"

"Well, I do! You told her we were dating to screw me over!!"

"I might have sunk low in the past, but never would I do something like that." He said and Ino pursed her lips.

"Listen, Uchiha. I spent six years, _**six years**_**, **trying to fix the friendship that _you_ destroyed and when Sakura and me are almost out of the woods, are on good terms, you come an undo everything I've worked on. Six years of trust down the drain in a matter of minutes."

"Ino, I-." He said.

"Just leave me alone." She said sternly and began to walk away.

"Ino, I just tried to help you!"

"Help me?!" Ino pivoted around and glared at him. "I never asked for your help! Leave my problems with me and don't butt in!!" She yelled and turned around walking towards the pool.

"Ino, where are you going?" TenTen called as she watched Ino stomp back into the house.

"Shower." Ino replied, and walked up the stairs.

"I can't just forgive her!!" Ino heard Sakura's voice say, and the blonde simply rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan, you guys have been best friends forever." That sentence made Ino stop in her tracks.  
"Is that Naruto?" Ino whispered to herself and walked towards Sakura's door, quietly, pressing her ear against the door.

"She slept with Sasuke and lied to me about it!"

Ino's eyes narrowed, she was about to bust in through the door and yell 'I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM' when Naruto's voice interrupted her.

"They didn't sleep together."

"How do you know?!"

"Because, unlike you, when we saw them I actually noticed that they were fully clothed."

"They could have put there clothes back on." Sakura argued.

Ino rolled her eyes again. Who gets fully dressed after having sex?

"Trust me. That never happen." Ino could see the smirk on Naruto's face.

"Why are you smirking?! You're still a virgin!!"

"S-Sakura! How would you know if I was a virgin or not? Maybe I _have_ slept with someone!"

Ino expected a 'Yeah, right. Who?' But there was complete silence on the other side of the door.

"Have you?" She heard the pinkette barely say. If she wasn't risking everything by looking like an idiot with her head against the door, then she probably wouldn't have heard Sakura's question.

"Well, that's sort of personal." Came Naruto's soft reply.

"Was it Hina?"

"W-what? Hinata! No! She likes Kiba!"

"Naruto, will you-"

"Ino?" She heard someone whisper and her eyes darted up.

"Is your head glued against the door or something?" Gaara asked and Ino grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her.

"Sakura and Naruto are talking about me and Sasuke." She watched his eyes narrow slightly. Whether it was because of her and Sasuke, or that it was Sakura doing the talking, she would never know.

"Did you hear that?" Ino tensed.

"Hear what?" Naruto asked.

"Sounded like someone was outside." Sakura said and she sounded pretty close to the door. Ino watched as the door knob started to turn.

_Oh, shit_ She thought and did the one thing that came to mind.

She kissed Gaara.

"Gaara?"

"Ino?"

Said blonde pulled away from the red head and did her best to look shocked.

"Sakura? Naruto?"

"This is insanity." Sakura mumbled and closed the door. Ino sighed and pulled Gaara into her room.

"I'm so sorry about that Gaara." Ino apologized as soon as the door was closed. She watched as he stood directly in front of her, towering over her. Ino felt her stomach flip. She felt his hand cup her cheek and he leaned down kissing her.

"You don't get it, do you?" He whispered in her ear. "You don't belong with Uchiha."

Ino was sure her cheeks were flushed red, when Gaara placed a kiss on her neck.

The blue eyed blonde watched the door swing open and there stood a smirking Sakura and a shocked Sasuke. The blonde pulled away from Gaara and cleared her throat.

"I'll leave you to talk." Sakura smiled and walked away.

"Is this why you didn't want my help? Because you already had _his_?" Sasuke spat, glaring at Gaara.

"Sasuke, I-"

"You know what? Maybe Sakura was right." He turned away and began walking towards his room. "Maybe you are a whore."

Ino felt her face turn red with anger and she ran after the Uchiha, who by now, was already in his room.

"Listen up, Uchiha." Ino said glaring at him. "I've taken a lot of shit from a lot of people. From Sakura, Shikamaru, TenTen, and I don't really feel like adding you to the list. Call me a liar or a bitch and I wont care, but do not call me a whore!" Ino yelled.

Sasuke stood in front of her, much like Gaara did, but she was sure he had no intention of kissing her.

"Get out of my room, Yamanaka." He said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Ino asked, furious.

"Now."

Ino's temper flared. She hadn't noticed that she'd slapped him, until the sound of her palm against his cheek was heard. He stayed frozen on the spot, his head to the side.

"You know what?" Ino repeated the line he had used earlier. "You're just like everyone else. No, you're exactly like Sakura. Quick to judge without reason." She said and walked out of his room and towards her own.

Ino closed the door behind her and was glad to see that the red head had left. She bit her lip as she stared at the phone across the room and took a deep breath crossing the room, grabbing the phone and sitting on her bed. The Yamanaka dialed the phone number and held the device to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sai?"


	5. Dirty Blonde

**Title:** Pretty Poison

**Chapter:** 5 "Dirty Blonde"

Sasuke walked down the stairs and felt his blood boil as he watched the blonde girl and Sai. Sai had arrived at five p.m. and had since then made Sasuke angrier by the minute. The Uchiha checked his watch. _5:36_.

"_The Notebook_ is _not_ a tragedy!" Ino laughed from the kitchen, where she was popping popcorn with Sai. Sasuke glared towards the kitchen.

"Well, think about it. Her parents don't let them be together, she moves, gets _engaged _to another man, and then loses her memory. That's pretty tragic…" Sai shot back.

Ino laughed, again. "Yeah, but the fact that he stays by her no matter what makes it a _romance._" The microwave beeped and Ino turned around, her back facing Sai. Sasuke watched as the other raven haired boy wrapped his arms around Ino's waist and whispered something in her ear.

Sasuke had enough. He walked out of the house, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

"Enjoying our company?" He heard the female voice ask.

He sighed, "Are you stalking me, Sakura?"

"No! I was reading." She made a point to flash him the cover of her book. Sakura sat there on the white wooden lawn chair, her legs tucked underneath her pink sundress. Her pink ballet flats on the floor in front of her.

"What are you reading?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the cover of the book.

"Dirty Blonde." She answered.

"Sounds pretty accurate." He mumbled.

Sakura laughed. "It's a good book." She pursed her lips, the smile gone. "Ino lent it to me before…_this_."

Sasuke nodded and turned around, walking down the steps, off the porch.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Sakura called and he heard the book thump against the chair and her feet hitting the ground.

Sasuke sighed, again. "What, Sakura?"

She bit her bottom lip as she walked next to him. "I know what I did was wrong."

"Sakura-"

"Let me finish." She interrupted. "I shouldn't have gotten into your relationship, and I apologize. I know that was completely out of line." She smiled then, and stepped in front of him, so she was standing in his path. "And I want to help you get Ino back."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. I want to make things right, again."

"Sakura, that sounds…generous, but Ino and I are over for good. And the little problem you have with her wouldn't help me."

"I have to try." She murmured and Sasuke sighed.

"You can try all you want. Nothings going to happen. She's content with…_Sai_." He grimaced when he said the name.

"Hey!"

Sasuke and Sakura turned towards Naruto who was running towards them. He waved an invitation in front of their faces.

"We got _invited!_"

"Invited to what?" Sakura asked as she watched the envelope.

"It's a party they host every year and we're just in time. They have it down by Second Beach."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Its just down there." Naruto pointed down the beach.

"When is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…" He trailed.

Sakura sighed, "When is it, Naruto?"

"Tonight." He answered

"Tonight?" Sakura asked

"Tonight." Naruto confirmed.

"Well, lets round everyone up." Sakura smiled.

"Hn."

"Oh no. You _are_ going, Teme." Naruto pointed at the Uchiha.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but Naruto beat him.

"You have been sulking around for _way_ to long. Even for you." The blonde argued.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

--

Sakura and Sasuke walked into the house. Ino and Sai were on the couch, with a movie playing.

"Um…" Sakura cleared her throat and Ino rolled her eyes, but paused the movie.

"Yes?"

Her 'yes' sounded like 'what-the-fuck-do-_you_-_guys_-want?'

"Naruto got an invitation for a party down at Second Beach. Everyone's going, and it'd be nice to get out of this house." Sakura explained.

Ino stared at the pinkette for a while, and then turned to her guest.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

Sasuke held back a growl. Why did it mater what Sai wanted. He wasn't even supposed to be here.

"We should go." He nodded and stood up. "We can finish the movie later."

--

At seven, they started walking down the beach. Sure enough, there were candles, music, some tables, and a bonfire.

Sasuke made a quick glance at everyone.

Tenten wearing a brown beach dress that reached above her knees, he could see that she had a bathing suit under.

Neji had black swim trunks and a white wife beater. Hinata was next to him in a light purple sundress. Naruto had the same orange and black trunks he had when they were at the pool with a black t-shirt. His eyes landed on Ino and Sai and his gaze narrowed.

Ino wore a simple white strapless beach dress, with her colorful bikini under. He didn't bother to look at Sai, but he rolled his eyes. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

--

Ino sat at one on the many tables with a piña colada.

"Hi there."

Ino cocked her head to the side and smiled at the blonde haired boy who smiled back at her.

"Hi."

"I couldn't help but see that you were sitting here alone. It looked like you could use some company." He sat down next to her and extended his hand. "I'm Ryota."

The Yamanaka took his hand. "Ino."

He blinked. "You mean Yamanaka Ino?"

"Umm, yes." She nodded.

"My father knows your father. We used to play together when we were in diapers, you probably don't remember, though."

Ino laughed, "Sorry about that."

"No problem. I hardly remember, either. My father just mentioned you before I left." He shrugged.

"He mentioned me?" Ino asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah." He sighed. "'Ryota why can't you find someone like Yamanaka Ino! Haven't you seen how that girl is? Takes care of her father…blah, blah, blah'" He sighed.

Ino laughed, again.

"So…" He trailed off.

"So…" Ino imitated.

Ryota sighed, "I'm just going to cut to the chase. There's this party in town tomorrow night. All of us go and then by midnight we come back here and party." He smiled. "Wanna go?"

"Umm…" Ino bit her lip. "I'd love to, but… my friends." She pointed to where most of the girls were.

"They can come to." He assured. "I don't want you to go as my _date_. I've already got a girlfriend."

"Oh." Ino placed a hand to her chest. "Thank god. I didn't want to turn you down!"

Ryota laughed, again. "Naw, it's just the more people the better. Preferably, our age."

"What?"

"Its sort of this big party where all the rich people from the city come into town and flaunt their money, it's usually all the old people who go."

"I'll tell my friends. I'm sure we'd all be happy to go." Ino smiled.

"Perfect." He smiled back.

"Ryota!" A girl shrieked and ran towards him, tackling him so hard, the chair fell over.

"Ow." Both Ryota and the girl whined.

"Uhh, I'm gonna go." Ino said and Ryota waved from the floor.

--

"That. Was. Awesome!" Naruto said as soon as they got back. "Did you see how many girls were over me?"

"Oh, please Naruto." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious! You're just jealous!" Naruto complained.

Ino rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs. She had told everyone about the party on the way back. So far, everyone was going except Gaara, he'd gotten sick or something. Poor thing had been in bed all day. But, _Sasuke _was going. Ino sighed. Why did Sasuke have to go? She hadn't forgiven him about what he called her the other night. Her eyes narrowed as she recalled the 'conversation'.

_"Is this why you didn't want my help? Because you already had his?" Sasuke spat, glaring at Gaara._

_"Sasuke, I-"_

_"You know what? Maybe Sakura was right." He turned away and began walking towards his room. "Maybe you are a whore."_

Ino shut her bedroom door loudly.

--

Sasuke sat on the beach, his shoes thrown behind him. The waves crashed against the shore. He heard the front door open and close. He glanced behind him to see Sakura walking towards him.

"Hey." She murmured.

_"And I want to help you get Ino back."_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"_

_"Completely. I want to make things right, again."_

"I want you to help me get Ino back."

Ebony met jade, and Sakura smiled.


	6. Why Do I Put Myself In These Situations?

**Title: **More Than a Summer Fling (Vacation)

**Chapter: **6 "Why do I put myself in these situations?"

--

"Come with me." Sakura said and Sasuke stood up, following Sakura back into the house.

Sai and Ino were on the couch, watching the movie they had paused over three hours ago.

Sasuke watched Ino's eyes narrow as she watched Sasuke and Sakura walk up the stairs. She cuddled closer to Sai, and the raven haired boy threw his arm around her shoulders.

Sakura pulled Sasuke into his room and shut the door.

"Okay." Sakura sighed. "Did you see what happened when we walked in together and walked up the stairs?"

"You mean Ino?"

"No, Sasuke. The lampshade across the room. Of course, Ino!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "She got _jealous_."

Sasuke nodded.

"Okay. Ino and I are best friends, which means we know everything about each other. I know how many boys she's kissed and who they are. How many blind dates she's been set on. What she does when she's nervous and what she does when she's…" She trailed off, waiting for Sasuke to finish.

"Jealous." He smirked.

Sakura smiled, "Exactly! So, girls have a bunch of 'rules'." She explained.

"Rules?" He asked.

"Yeah, you probably have them, too. You just don't know it."

"Okay. What are these _rules_?" Sasuke asked.

"The main one, is dating. I'll put this into your perspective." She sat on her bed.

"Lets say Naruto has a girlfriend-"

"Naruto? Yeah, right."

"Okay, Shikamaru, then. Lets say she dumps him-"

"Wait, he's getting dumped? Okay, then it can be Naruto."

Sakura sighed. "Alright…Naruto has a girlfriend and she dumps him. She's really hot-"

"She's good-looking? That cant be Naruto."

"Sasuke! I'm trying to help you. So help me, if you interrupt me once more, you're going to find someone else."

"Sorry, sorry." He mumbled and sat across from her, on the floor.

"She's really hot, and you know she likes you. Would you go out with her?"

"No…"

Sakura smiled, "Why?"

"Because Naruto's my…" Sasuke trailed.

"Your what?" Sakura urged.

Sasuke sighed. "My best friend."

Sakura broke out into a grin. "Yes! So with girls, we have the same thing. Ex-boyfriends, crushes, older or younger brothers, and married men, are completely, without a doubt, off-limits."

Sasuke thought back to Sakura and Ino's fight. "Is that why you got so upset?"

Sakura nodded, "Ino and I are best friends, and I felt like she betrayed me. She knew I liked you, and she told me nothing was going on." Sakura pursed her lips. "I should have believed her."

"Okay, go on." Sasuke said. He didn't want to have a heart-to-heart with Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "Okay. Ino does a bunch of things when she get jealous. She holds on to people, plays with her hair, or leaves."

"Only those?"

"No, there are plenty more, but when we walked in together, she got closer to Sai. Ino needs to feel loved, the way Sai put his arm around her made her feel loved."

Sasuke nodded.

"The only way that Ino will come back to you will be if she gets insanely jealous."

"Which means?" The Uchiha asked.

"You have to make _her_ jealous. Instead of the other way around. Ino feels triumphant when she sees you glaring at Sai and her."

"How do I make her feel jealous?"

"You go out with her best friend." Sakura pointed at herself.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Sakura…"

The rosette sighed, "Sasuke, I don't like you. I thought I did, but…" She smiled. "There's someone else."

Sasuke smiled. "Good."

Sakura smiled back. "Tomorrow nights party, I'll be your date. I warn you, I'll be on your arm all night. Physical contact drives Ino insane."

Sasuke nodded.

"And, under no circumstances, even if the party is going up in flames, do _not_ look at her. Girls know different types of looks."

"Looks?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

Sakura nodded. "There are plenty. Longing, love, lying."

"Oh…kay."

"Okay." Sakura nodded

--

Ino's eyes fluttered open. She looked out the window. It was pitch-black, it couldn't be past three a.m. She looked up to see Sai, his arm around her shoulders, and his head against the pillows.

"Sai." She whispered.

"Hmm?" He asked, groggy, opening his eyes slowly.

"Sai, we fell asleep. Come on." Ino stood up and tugged on his arm.

Sai yawned. "Okay."

Ino help him up the stairs as he stumbled, slightly. She walked Sai to his room, and set him on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Ino walked out of the room and closed the door, softly, and heard another one open. Ino turned around to see Sasuke. Her blue eyes narrowed.

"Uchiha." She whispered, harshly.

"Ino." He answered. She was shocked. She expected 'Yamanaka' or nothing at all, but he had called her by her name. She watched him pass by her without saying anything else and walked down the stairs. She suddenly felt guilty. She shook her head, trying to get that feeling out of her head. She shouldn't feel guilty, he was the one that said all those thing about _her_. She huffed and walked into her room.

--

Ino woke up and stretched, changing into some cropped shorts and a white t-shirt, and walked down stairs to see the house empty.

"Hello?" She called and then heard laughter from the garden.

She walked out to see all the girls sitting at the glass table.

"Morning." Ino smiled.

"Morning." Everyone answered back, smiles on their faces.

"Keep on going with your story, Sakura." Tenten urged. Sakura glanced at Ino.

"Maybe, later. It wasn't that funny." She murmured and drank her tea.

"Oh, no. Don't stop on my account, keep going." Ino sat down at one of the empty chairs.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Um, well, then I said I would go with him, and he smiled, and tripped." Sakura chuckled at the last word.

"But did he kiss you?" Temari asked, leaning in.

Sakura smirked. "He might have."

All the girls except Ino squealed with delight.

"Who are we talking about?" Ino asked and Sakura stayed silent.

"Sasuke!" Hinata answered, a smile on her face.

Ino looked at Sakura with a smile on her face. "Congrats."

"Thank you." Sakura murmured.

'_I hope something eats you_.' Ino thought, bitterly and stood up. "I'll be right back."

The four girls watched Ino and she walked into the house.

"That was amazing, you guys!" Sakura said and clapped hands with each of them.

"I feel bad, its like we're hurting her." Hinata murmured.

"If Ino doesn't get jealous, she and Sasuke wont end up together." Sakura explained.

"How long do you think till she forgives him?" Temari asked.

"Well, she's fuming now. By tonight or tomorrow morning." Sakura nodded.

---

Ino walked up the staircase, fuming mad. How dare he! He hadn't even apologized to her and was already out with her best friend! Ino watched as Sai walked out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and Sasuke walk out of his room, fully dressed.

'_Payback._' Ino smirked and walked towards Sai.

"Sai." Ino cheered and hugged him. The raven haired boy blushed.

"Umm..Hey, Ino." He answered, awkwardly.

"Look, I was wondering if you'd be my date tonight." She asked.

"Of course." He answered with sincere eyes.

"Fantastic." She smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She heard a slight crack and then Sasuke walk off. She pulled away from Sai and smiled again.

"Thanks."

"A-anytime." He stuttered and walked into his room.

Ino walked back down the hallway toward her room, when she looked at Sasuke's door knob. She bent down and stared. Was that a _crack_?

--

"Sakura." Sasuke said, harshly when he walked out towards the garden.

"What?" She asked.

"Ino just kissed Sai. Not a peck, full-blown make-out in front of my face. What did you say?" He asked.

Sakura sighed. "I implied that you had kissed me, she must have did that to upset you."

"Well, it worked!"

"Don't." Sakura stood up. "If you get jealous, she's gonna know. You cannot get jealous. She's just doing this so you feel bad."

Sasuke sighed.

"Want some tea?" Tenten asked, smiling and Sasuke sat down.

--

I was inspired. I'm sorry that I havent updated. You can be mad at me :P as long as you like the story, thats okay. I've started writing Pretty Poison's next chapter and have the outline for You Know You Love Me. This story I have at least four more chapters outlined, so I'll try to get to that ASAP :) Make sure to review

-Lauren Michelle


	7. I've Got a Bad Boy&Thats Alright With Me

Title: **More Than a Summer Fling**

Authoress: **LaurenMichelle125**

Chapter: Seven " I've Got a Bad Boy & That's Alright With Me."

Playlist: **Causa y efecto- Paulina Rubio, All up to you- Aventura, Bad- Michael Jackson.**

**--**

Ino could hear the classical music playing as she entered the grand hall. She glanced to her left, where Sasuke and Sakura were. Ino's blue eyes narrowed as she glared at Sakura's arm, that was hooked around the Uchihas.

"Ino, are you alright?" Sai asked and she looked up at him.

"Yes." She lied. "Why?"

"Because you're cutting off the circulation in my arm."

Ino dropped her arm, quickly. "I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Its alright." He smiled.

---

"Ino." Ryota called. Ino turned around and smiled.

"Ryota." She hugged the blonde haired boy.

"Thanks for bringing your friends. This party was getting duller by the minute…well until, you know." He glanced at a very eldery woman who was sitting down.

"How old is that woman?" Ino whispered.

"She claims to be ninty-five, but everyone's betting on one-hundred and three." He laughed and Ino joined him.

"So," he leaned against the bar. "Where's your date?"

"He's around." Ino sighed.

"Ditched you, huh?"

"No!" Ino laughed. "I needed some space, I guess."

Ryota pursed his lips. "You don't like him, do you?"

Ino sighed. "Not the way everyone thinks. He's like my best friend."

Ryota nodded.

"there's actually this other guy, but we got into a fight, and he hasn't apologized to me."

"Why don't you apologize?" Ryota offered and Ino shook her head.

"It wasn't my fault. He shouldn't be mad at me. I should be mad at him."

"But you're not."

Now, Ino pursed her lips. "I guess, I kinda miss him."

"Does your date have feelings for you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, not that you need it, but I'll give you some advice."

Ino nodded.

"Set your date straight. Tell him you've got feelings for another guy. He'll get it. Then get the guy you like and talk to him."

"Problem: I don't want to hurt my friend, and what should I say to the guy I like?"

"If he really was your friend, he'd be happy with your friendship. With the guy you like…" He shrugged. "Something that comes from the heart."

---

Sasuke sighed as he watched Sakura walk over to Tenten and tell her something. He saw a flash of silvery-blonde out of the corner of his eye and looked to the side, to see Ino and Sai walking to the back room. Away from everyone. Alone. His eyes narrowed and he followed them into the room.

He could see Ino was against a wall, with Sai in front of her, blocking his view. Their hands intertwined. Sasuke's anger flared and he took two strides, grabbed Sai's shoulder, spun him around, and landed a punch on his face.

"Sasuke!" Ino shrieked.

Sakura ran into the room. "What going on?"

Sai growled and balled his hand into a fist, taking a swing at the Uchiha, but Sasuke ducked out of the way. Sakura wedged in between the two dark-haired boys, placed her hands on each of their chest and pushed them back with such force that both of them flew into opposite walls.

"What the hell is this? Can you two get along for one night?" Sakura growled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and walked out of the room.

Sakura sighed, "I should go talk to him."

Ino grabbed onto the pinkette's arm. "No, I'll go. Can you heal Sai?"

The two girls glanced at him, where blood trickled down his chin.

Sakura smiled at the blonde. "of course."

Ino nodded and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Ino. Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked as he ran into the blonde.

"She's healing Sai, have you seen Sasuke?"

"Healing Sai?" Naruto asked and Ino nodded.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" She asked, again.

"Uh, yeah. He walked out, looked pretty upset. I tried to talk to him, but he just shrugged me off."

Ino nodded and walked off, through the doors, into the cool crisp air. In a second, she spotted the Uchiha, his back to her as he watched the ocean.

"Sasuke." She said, but he didn't move. She felt a strange sense of deja-vu.

She walked over to him, placed her hand on his cheek and moved his head to look at her. Defiantly deja-vu.

"What Ino?" he asked.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, softly. Sasuke shrugged.

"There has to be some reason why you _punched_ Sai." Ino said and Sasuke shrugged, again.

Ino smiled. "You were jealous."

"I was not jealous." He denied.

"Yes you were."

"Hey, what happened in there?" Ino looked over to see Gaara walking over. "Sai's face is swollen. They're getting him some ice."

"Sasuke punched him." Ino answered and Gaara looked over to the Uchiha.

"_Why_?"

"He was jealous." Ino smiled.

"I was not jealous." he repeated.

Gaara smirked at Ino. "So, you wouldn't mind if I took Ino, would you?" he placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder and Sasuke glared at him. His sharingan flashing.

"Not jealous, huh?"

"Shut up, Sabuku." Sasuke growled.

"Can you give us a minute?" Ino asked the red-head and he nodded, turning around and walking back inside to the party.

Ino turned back to the Uchiha. "Sasuke, I'd really appreciate you didn't punch my friends, they aren't easy to replace-"

"Oh, they're not?" He fired back and Ino's eyes narrowed.

"No, they're not. Why would you think the are?"

"You seemed to have replaced me, already."

Ino's eyes widened. "Is this what this is about?" She asked. "You think Sai _replaced _you?"

"Lets face it, Ino. He has. The gap that I left when I went to Orochimaru was filled as soon as Sai came into your life."

Ino's eyes softened. "Sasuke, that gap was never filled. You don't think I missed you?"

Sasuke scoffed, "No. Don't think I don't know you had a crush on Sai. I know what you told Sakura the first day you met him."

Ino pursed her lips, "Sasuke, no one could _ever_ replace you." She murmured. "Do you have any idea how you make me feel-"

"Feel." Sasuke scoffed and turned towards the Yamanaka. "How do you think _I_ feel?"

Ino blinked.

"Sai has replaced me in _everything_."

Ino took his hand and placed it on her chest, where her heart would be. "Not in here, he hasn't." She murmured.

"That was really cliché." He mumbled and Ino dropped his hand.

"Well, someone's feeling better." She rolled her eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe a little."

Ino sighed, "Who would have known Uchiha Sasuke had self-esteem issues." She joked. "Or an anger management problem."

--

Ino and Sasuke had spent the rest of the night outside, just talking. From inside the party, Sakura glanced outside at the laughing Yamanaka.

"Hey, how's everything going?"

"Good. She's laughing, and he's smiling."

The blonde boy nodded.

"So…" He trailed. "You wanna do something tomorrow night?"

Sakura turned towards the blue-eye blonde and smiled.

"I'd really like that."

--

Tenten let out a hiccup and set her drink down on the table. "Oops."

"Tenten, I think you've had enough." Neji said and gently pried the drink from her hands. The brunette girl pouted.

"What are you? My mother?" She slurred. "I can drink what I want" -hiccup- "When I want."

Neji nodded. "I should get you home." He mumbled.

"Hyuuga Neji, I _don't_ wanna go, yet." She smiled, drunkenly, as she took her drink back.

Neji sighed as he took her drink, again, and slid it down the table.

"Nej_ii_!" Tenten whined.

"Come on." He took her arm and started walking towards the door.

--

"Hinata." Neji called and said girl turned around to look at her cousin. Kiba looked upset that Neji had interrupted them.

"Tenten seems a little…" He trailed off and looked at the brunette who was looking up at the ceiling, and swishing from left to right.

"M-maybe we should all go." Hinata suggested and Neji nodded. They found Sakura and Naruto by the window and Gaara by the bar.

"Where's Shikamaru and Temari?" Sakura huffed, as the group walked outside. Ino looked towards them.

"We leaving already?" She asked.

"As soon as we find Shikamaru and Temari." Naruto answered.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Did you check the roof?"

"The roof?" Kiba repeated. "Why would he be on the roof?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Ino shot back.

No one answered.

"Hello, stars?" She pointed to the sky. "He's stargazing." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and she was right.

"I'll go get them." Naruto offered and went back inside.

Five minutes later, Naruto came back outside with a disgusted look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked.

"He's fine." Temari answered.

Gaara chuckled and Temari glared at her younger brother.

"Can we go?" Neji pointed at Tenten, who had fallen asleep in one of the garden chairs outside.

Shikamaru nodded and pulled a back of cigarettes out of his pockets. He opened it and pinched one in between his lips and tilted the box towards Ino.

The Yamanaka shook her head. "Maybe later."

"You smoke?" Gaara asked.

"A little. One a week, sometimes one twice a week." She answered, and began to walk, everyone following her.

Sasuke and Ino slowed down, so they were at the back.

"Hold on for a sec." She said and Sasuke stopped. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and pulled the lace tie off her shoes, to take them off. "Its impossible to walk in these." She said and Sasuke placed a hand on her elbow to help her as she took the other one off.

Ino sighed as she placed both feet on the ground and held her heels in her hand.

"So, where's Sai?" Sasuke asked and Ino smiled.

"You scared him." She looked at the Uchiha. "He went to get his things and I'm pretty sure he already left."

Sasuke smirked. "Good."

Ino rolled her eyes. "There was no need for you to be jealous."

"Of course not. You were just cuddling on the couch with him and sticking your _tongue_ down his throat." Sarcasm dripped off his voice.

Ino chuckled. "Please. Sai missed out on a lot."

"Like what?"

Ino smiled and stopped again. The raven haired boy stopped when she did. She took one step forward and wrapped one arm around the Uchiha's neck and leaned in, so he felt her breath on his lips "Like this." She whispered and kissed him.

--

(: I'm writing more, and more.

Before I answer any of the reviews, I'd just like to say… CAN YOU BELIEVE HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE DIED THOS WEEK?!

Billy Mays, Michael Jackson, Farrah Fawcett, Ed McMahon, Fayette Pinkney.

Kinda makes you nervous… Okay, on a happier note: I feel more inspired…I don't know why… I'm trying to get down all my ideas on this story before I change my mind (I'm very indecisive) You Know You Love Me (YKYLM) I've already begun writing the next chapter, no worries. If no one noticed, Chapter four, six and seven are lyrics to a song. Anyone know? Chapter five is an actual book. It's pretty good, I'd recommend it, if you're into the whole suspense. Just keep on reviewing ;)

Yoruichi 'Ino'- (: I like it when I'm inspired, too. Like I said, I'm very indecisive, so I jump in between making Sakura nice or making her a total bitch. XP

Pixieface Lust- I wasn't watching a re-run, actually. I started re-writing this story at the end of the first season of ABDC. I *adore* the Jabbawockeez, I wanted it to be Kaba Modern and Jabba, but *sigh*. I was ecstatic they won, though. I'm not kidding. I started jumping on my bed…I fell. No offense taken on the whole missing part. You reviewed sweetie, ;). I like Sasuke and Sakura as friends ONLY now…until I change my mind later and make him hate her, try to finish this before my mood changes. The only reason I had Sai was because I thought there was more conflict between Sai and Sasuke, don't worry, Gaara's not going anywhere. If by the exception you mean Shika and Temari end up together, yes. Wouldn't have it any other way. I loved the Sasuke "Full blown make out in front of my face" line. It didn't sound like him at all, but I didn't have the heart to take it out. I knew someone else would like it. I think I get what you mean by the mood/tone thing. Since I started this so long ago, my writing skillz (misspelled on purpose, don't worry) have improved…I think. I'm trying to even it up, so the first four chapters sound more or less the same as the rest without making a gigantic change, I'm failing, aren't I? & YES! CHEERS TO MY LONGEST REVIEW! THANK YOU!!

SnowyWolfe- I'm going! It has to uploaaaaddd! ;) I'm very happy you like my work and think I'm a great author. Thanks, hun. Con amor, Lauren Michelle.


	8. Fue Una Tortura, Perderte

**Title: **_More than a Summer Fling_

**Authoress: **_LaurenxMichelle127_

**Chapter: **_Eight "Fue una tortura, perderte."_

Tenten opened her eyes and the light from the windows hurt her eyes. She groaned and pulled the covers over her. "Stupid sun." She muttered.

Jesus, her head hurt. She pulled the covers back down and sat up.

"Oh, _god_." She groaned. She watched her bedroom door open and Neji walked in a glass of water in his hands.

"Some Alka-Seltzer and water. I'll bring up some orange juice." Neji said as he placed the things on her nightstand. "Try taking a cold and hot shower. Everyone's at Ino's house because they knew you needed you sleep." Tenten nodded, slowly.

"How long can I not have alcohol?" The brunette asked.

"Until you're fully hydrated. You can have a Bloody Mary tomorrow, though. It has tomato juice and celery."

"Okay." Tenten murmured and lay back down, clutching her head.

--

"I think its adorable how Neji's taking care of TenTen." Sakura gushed. She sat on one of the lawn chairs, Naruto next to her, with one tanned arm around her shoulders.

Ino smiled, and looked at her best friend. She looked extremely happy with the blonde boy. It was at that very moment that Ino notice Naruto was…attractive? She mentally shrugged. The boy _was _hot, his tan chiseled chest, strong arms, fun exterior, but nothing really compared to-

"Sasuke." Ino chirped as she saw the Uchiha place a glass of lemonade in front of her. She cocked her head to the side, and the raven haired boy placed a kiss on her lips.

"Hey." He smiled and sat down next to her, intertwining her hand with his.

"Any word from Neji?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"I tried going inside, but he almost bit me."

Everyone knew that although Sasuke and Neji were somewhat rivals, they were still friends, not as good friends as Naruto and him, but still.

Ino pouted. "That sucks. Not having Tennie here."

Sakura laughed at TenTen's ridiculous nickname.

Suddenly, Ino felt someone ruffle her blonde hair and looked up.

"Good morning, Gaara." She smiled, and felt the Uchiha's grip tighten. Ino knew Sasuke didn't like Gaara, but eventually, he was going to have to get over it. Right? Wrong.

Uchiha Sasuke despised the red-head. Ever since he saw him so many years ago, when his life in Konoha, wasn't exactly simple, but normal, to a certain point.

"Morning, Uchiha." Gaara nodded towards said boy.

"Sabuku." Sasuke acknowledged.

Ino sighed.

From across the table, Naruto stood up. "I'm gonna play some pool. Anyone up for a game?"

Gaara nodded, and Ino felt Sasuke's hand leave hers as he stood up.

She watched as they turned the corner of the house, towards the pool table. She could faintly hear a small conversation.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, Uchiha?"

Ino could hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice. "You wish, Sabuku."

Maybe they could be friends after all.

---

Ino slipped on her jean skirt and ballet flats and ran down the stairs. The Uchiha was already there, her jacket in his hands. The Yamanka girl didn't know why, but every night, they'd go for a walk. It had started after the party, when she and Sasuke had slowed down, and stayed out all night.

The blonde smiled and put on her jacket.

"After you." Sasuke said and opened the door.

"Why, thank you." Ino replied and gave a quick curtsy, before laughing.

Their walks usually took half an hour to a full sixty minutes, and neither of them minded.

"When did your mother…y'know?" Sasuke asked.

"I was five." Ino sighed. "I don't remember much. She threw a fit, started yelling and throwing things. I remember crying. A lot." Ino frowned.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." Sasuke apologized.

"Nah." The blue eyed girl shrugged. "It's no problem."

"Your turn."

"Have you… Um, considered…I mean, taken any thought…"

Sasuke chuckled. "What is it, Ino?"

She stopped and took a deep breath. "The whole…Uchiha Clan thing." She felt her face heat up.

Sasuke blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ino said, quickly, and began walking again.

"No." He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." Ino apologized again.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to keep back his smirk. "Ino, why are you asking?" The smallest hint of amusement in his voice. This didn't go unnoticed by Ino, who blushed furiously, and gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"It's not like I'm…_interested_."

The Uchiha chuckled, again. "That's good. I'm not ready to settle down with anyone."

Ino felt something constrict. _With anyone_.

Not '_with you_', which meant, that maybe…he hadn't even considered it.

"What's wrong?" His brows furrowed.

"N-nothing." Ino shook her head. "I just…I get too caught up. You've never even said those three-" she cut herself off.

The Uchiha understood immediately.

"Ino-"

"I'm not feeling well." She interrupted. "I think I'm gonna head back."

"You wanna go back?" The Uchiha asked. The usually passed all the houses, and they had barely passed TenTen's.

"No, you keep on going. Take your walk." She said, turned around and began walking.

"Ino." He called. Said girl turned around.

"Yes?"

"Please understand," Something about the tone in his voice sounded pleading. "Everything I've ever cared about has been taken away from me."

"Sasuke-"

"I just…I can't say that to you. Not now"

Ino bit her tongue.

"It's okay." She murmured. "I'll see you at home."

"Alright." the Uchiha nodded.

---

Sasuke watched Naruto walk down the stairs, his hair a mess. He had continued with his walk, like the Yamanaka girl had told him to. He took longer, though. Didn't get home until past midnight. He considered going to her room and begging her not be upset, to understand, but thought against it. He'd talk to her in the morning.

"Ino-chan isn't up, yet?" Naruto asked, groggily.

"No." Sasuke murmured.

Naruto sat across from the Uchiha and squinted.

"What?"

"Did you sleep, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha blinked. "I wasn't tired."

The Uzumaki rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Good morning!"

Sasuke looked towards the door where TenTen stood, looking very sober, with Hinata and Temari.

"You're looking nice and sober, TenTen." Naruto chirped.

TenTen glared. "Thanks."

"Is Ino up, yet? We're starving." Temari said and plopped on the couch.

"Nice to know you only come over here for food." Sasuke answered, bitterly.

The dark haired blonde rolled her eyes.

"Where's everyone else?" Naruto asked, stretching.

"Oh, they're getting here soon." The bun haired girl replied.

Sure enough. Neij, Shikamaru, Gaara and Kiba walked through the door, and sat down, at the same time that Sakura walked down the stairs.

The pinkette did a quick glance and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Where's Ino?" She asked and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke stared at the blonde and pink haired girl.

No one else seemed to notice that _Sakura_ kissed _Naruto_.

"She's not up, yet." Temari answered.

"But…Ino's always up early."

Kiba elbowed Sasuke in the ribs, lightly. "Way to tire a girl out, Uchiha."

Sasuke shoved the dog boy. "Shut up. We didn't do anything last night."

"Maybe she doesn't feel well." Sakura murmured and glanced up to the second floor. "I'll go see if she's okay."

"How was she last night?" Gaara asked, and the Uchiha glared.

"Nothing _happened_ last night." He growled.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I mean, did she had a fever or something?"

Just as Sasuke was going to answer, Sakura came bolting down the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Several voices asked at the same time.

"She's not there." Sakura answered, panic evident in her voice.

"Maybe she went for a run or something. It's not like Ino to go for weeks without doing _something_ related to training." Naruto offered and she shook her head.

"Her bed is made. Ino never makes her bed in the mornings."

Sasuke suddenly felt panic course through his whole body.

"So…she didn't come back last night?"

"That's impossible. Sasuke walked her back."

Eighteen eyes looked at him, but the Uchiha didn't move.

Ino didn't sleep in her bed, which means she didn't come home, which means it was _his_ fault. If he had walked her home, she would be fine. Even if he had gone up to her room last night, and noticed she wasn't there, they could have found her.

"Sasuke?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

Chocolate brown eyes looked at him, concerned. "Was she upset about something?"

He shook his head, ignoring her question. "I didn't walk her back."

"What?" Sakura's voice broke.

He looked over to her. "We got into a…it wasn't a fight. I said something that I shouldn't have, but she wasn't _angry_, she wouldn't have left."

"You let a beautiful blue eyed blonde girl walk back home after midnight?" Gaara asked, his tone angry.

"I didn't think something was going to happen, Sabuku." The Uchiha growled.

At that moment, a thump was heard on the porch. Everyone's eyes turned, but no one moved.

"In_o_?" Sakura's voice broke again.

The Uchiha stood up and almost yanked the door off its hinges. His eyes widened as he took in the girl curled up on the porch. She surely wasn't Ino; the raven hair had given that away.

"Sakura." The Uchiha yelled, and picked up the girl, bringing her inside.

Sakura let out a gasp as she looked at the girl. Her arms covered in bruises and a horrible gash on her forehead was opened, red liquid trickling down her cheek and onto the Uchiha's shirt.

In a second, the Haruno girl switched moods.

"Hinata." She barked. "I need you to get Tsunade on the phone. Tell her I need an IV, and ask her which hospital is the closest."

The Hyuuga nodded and was off in a second.

"Tenten. I need you to change the sheets in…" Sakura glanced at the Uchiha quickly. "In Ino's room. This girl will stay there…_for now_."

"Okay." TenTen nodded, looked over at Sasuke, and ran up the stairs.

"What can I do?" Naruto, who was half asleep only moments ago, was now wide awake.

"Go into town; get me Tylenol, Aspirin, a needle and thread. Anything that may get rid of her pain."

"Anything?"

"I don't know if she's allergic to something." Sakura answered and the Uzumaki nodded.

"We'll go with you." Neji stood up. Kiba and Shikamaru doing the same.

"Gaara?"

"I'm gonna stay behind."

"That's okay. Sakura will need an extra hand." Naruto patted the red head, and they were off.

"Sakura! The room is ready." TenTen called from upstairs.

"Sasuke, could you bring her up?"

The Uchiha nodded and walked up the stairs, into Ino's room, and set the girl down.

TenTen's forehead creased. "What's this?" She asked and pulled at a sheet of paper tucked into her skirt pocket.

The Uchiha expected her to read it out-loud, but as he watched her face turn from confusion to horror, he didn't want to know.

Those words still escaped, "What does it say, TenTen?"

The brunette didn't answer, but he watched her eyes scan the paper again, and again. He could almost see it in her eyes, the way she was begging herself to realize the words on the paper were wrong.

"What does it say, Tenten?" The Uchiha asked again.

"What does what say?" Sakura asked as she walked into the room, a pair of gloves in her hand.

TenTen extended her hand. Sakura grabbed the note and read it, her eyes widening.

"What does it _say?!"_ Sasuke barked.

Sakura composed herself, quickly. "I think its best if you left."

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice warned.

"Sasuke." She answered. "I have to see where else she may have cuts, and I don't think this girl would want you to see her undressed."

Sasuke sighed and did as he was told.

TenTen watched him go, and then looked at the pinkette.

"Sakura." Her voice shook. "What are we going to do?!"

"We'll find her, TenTen."

"Sakura." TenTen's voice was stern. "The people that did this." She pointed at the girl. "The same people who harmed this girl, who have her bleeding, have _Ino._"


	9. Por Un Beso Tuyo

**Title: **_More Than a Summer Fling_

**Authoress: **_LaurenxMichelle._

**Chapter: **_Nine, "No cambiere un Segundo por un beso tuyo."_

Sakura pursed her lips as Naruto entered through the door, a frown on his face.

"Nothing?"

The blonde shook his head, sadly, and Sakura's eyes began to water.

"Hey, hey." Naruto ran towards the pinkette, who sat on the crème color Barcelona chair.

"We're going to find her." Naruto soothed and the pinkette shook her head.

"Naruto, it's been almost a week. We can't find her, the girl hasn't woken up, and Sasuke doesn't even talk to anyone anymore."

Naruto sighed, "I should go talk to him." The Uzumaki murmured.

"It's no use." Sakura wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I already tried. He doesn't even _look_ at you."

Naruto shrugged and gave Sakura a small smile. "He never looked at me when I talked to him. And it doesn't matter if he doesn't." Sakura stared, and Naruto continued. "Even if it doesn't look like he is, he always listens to what you're saying."

Sakura nodded. "Okay, but…you think you could stay with me for a while?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course."

--

Tenten sighed as she walked through the door and flopped down on the couch.

"So, I'm guessing, there's no improvement on the girl's health?" Neji asked and raised an eyebrow.

Tenten grunted, and he shrugged. "That's fine. I know you probably don't feel like talking."

"Jesus Christ. We've been working on her for a _week_. Seven days, Neji. She's like dead, but she has a heartbeat!"

"You do realize what you just said, right?" Neji asked, smirking. It was always fun to see Tenten stressed.

She ignored him. "She could be an accomplice for all we know! Maybe she just pretends to be in a coma, it could very well be some freaky jutsu from another land. She stalks the hallways at night gathering information from us. Soon enough she'll kill us all. Maybe one by one, maybe in one swipe."

Neji held back his chuckle, but let another smirk onto his face. "You just described a horror movie. Now the question is, did you do it on purpose or not?"

Tenten sat up from the couch and glared at him. "This is serious. Ino's missing and this random girl shows up."

Neji's face turned dark. "Shikamaru's thinking. We're going to try again tonight."

Tenten sighed and looked down at her lap. "Gods, I miss her." The brunette murmured.

--

Shikamaru sat on the beach, his mind racing. Ino was like his sister, his best friend, and she was _missing_. Not just missing, she had been _kidnapped._ Which was ten thousand times worse. The Nara sighed.

"Hey man. How you holdin' up?"

Shikamaru looked up, seeing Kiba upside down, from his point of view. The Nara simply let out another sigh.

Kiba sat down next to him and nodded. "Yeah, I know how you feel."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Oh, do you?"

"Helpless, useless, irrelevant, a waste of time, a failure. Have I summed it up?" The Inuzuka looked out into the ocean.

Shikamaru stared at the dog boy. "Yeah, I think you've got it."

--

Hinata and Temari worked around the kitchen silently. Ever since Ino had been kidnapped, the kitchen had always been quiet. No one spoke. As if they did, all Ino's laughter, her smile, her memory would shatter into bits and pieces. Temari's eyes flicked up a couple of times to see the Hyuuga, and at one point, they locked eyes. Both had a small frown upon their faces. "I can't be here anymore." Hinata whispered as she placed the last dish in the cup board and walked out. Temari sighed and leaned against the counter, taking in every bit of Ino's sacred space, before walking out behind Hinata.

--

_I cant say those words to you._

Everything he said to her repeated in his mind. To think, she could be dead, and he couldn't say those three little words to her. Those three little words. His eyes narrowed and flashed to crimson and then back to ebony.

"Why the _fuck_ am I so stupid?" He growled.

"You are _not_ stupid." A voice rang behind him. He watched as the pinkette leaned against the railing, facing the opposite way he was.

The Uchiha stayed silent.

"You have to get out of here. This isn't healthy."

"How do you know what's healthy for me? You don't seem to care half as much as I do. I can hear your giggling with Naruto from up here. You're happy she's gone." His voice was monotone, but every word sent a dagger through the cherry blossom's body. Her jade eyes widened.

"You're going delusional. That's the only explanation." She murmured.

Sasuke scoffed and, now, looked at Sakura, his eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter if I'm delusional or not." Sakura looked at him now. "You don't care what's happened to Ino. You've already given her room away like that. You go on everyday as if she was still with us. She could be _dead_-"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled her eyes narrowed, threateningly.

The Uchiha stared back Sakura had never yelled at him like that.

"You don't know what goes through my mind. You don't know how I feel. My best friend is missing, and all I can think about is how much of a bad friend I was so many years ago to her. I didn't stand up for her enough. I didn't stand up to _you_ enough." She poked Sasuke hard on the chest. "I'm sick and tired of your bitching. Calling me stupid and useless and annoying. You can shove all that up your-"

"Sakura."

Jade and obsidian looked towards the door where the red head stood.

"I send you up here to get him and instead you're yelling at him."

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms.

"Go downstairs."

Sakura looked up shocked.

"You might rule a village, but you do not rule _mine_." Sakura answered back.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Downstairs." He repeated.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, and she did what she was told, but not before bumping into Gaara's shoulder, rudely.

Sasuke looked at the Kazekage.

"What do you want?" The Uchiha asked, and Gaara smirked.

"You sound annoyed."

"I _am_ annoyed. No one leaves me alone. I _want_ to be alone."

"Alright, then. Just wanted to let you know the girl woke up." Gaara shrugged and turned around.

"Wait, what?"

Gaara smirked, but didn't turn around. "She woke up." He repeated and opened the door, walking out.

--

"Isn't Sasuke coming?" Tenten asked, as she watched Sakura walk into the Yamanaka's bedroom.

"I don't know, I don't care." She growled, and took a seat at the girls bed side.

Her raven hair reached a little past her shoulders and her eyes were wide, and a deep violet color. She looked at the room of people.

Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, and Sakura.

Just then, Gaara entered a smirk on his face, and a couple of seconds later, Sasuke behind him.

The girl looked shocked to see the Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" Everyone's heads whipped towards the bed, where the girl sat.

Sasuke stood across the room confused. Surely, she hadn't said his name. He didn't know who she was.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She said. Sasuke stared back and nodded, slowly. Her voice was like the small chime of bells.

"Could everyone excuse themselves, I need to speak to him, privately." The dark haired girl asked, and one by one, everyone exited the room.

There was an awkward silence between the two as the girl simply stared at him.

Sasuke was the one to break it. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember ever introducing myself to you and you seem to know me."

She smiled, "I'm Sora. I met you when you were a little boy, you obviously don't remember me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and her face turned from her smile into a frown.

"I know I can't change anything that's already happened, but at least let me make amends." She said, looking down at her lap.

Sasuke took a couple of steps forward. "I don't know what you're talking about." He answered and she sighed.

"Obviously." She shrugged. "But if I tell you, you must promise me to let me help you. I can help find your friend."

That last sentence could have made Sasuke do anything. "Okay." He nodded.

"I…" She pursed her lips and murmured something. Sasuke walked forward again.

"I didn't catch that." He leaned in.

"I used to be…" She took in a deep breath. "Your brother's lover."

---

insert evil laugh here. BWAHAHHAHA. ;)

Sorry, but I need reviews, y'know? On top of the fact that I have a Physics test tomorrow and I _should_ be studying. And my English project is due tomorrow and I cant send the video cause the file is too damn big…stupid awesome effects… Anyways…

SnowyWolfe – I'm very glad I've got you hooked ;)

Pixieface Lust – GIRLY! I love reading your reviews, they always make me smile :D I'm beyond happy that you like all my writings

Yoruichi 'Ino'- I'm the author, I can leave you anyway I want, LOL. Kidding, thanks for reviiiewing!

kljjlkjlkj- …Drunksonic…? Is that youuu? I can tell by the way you write your reviews XD, I obviously didn't update fast _enough_ but its better than _months_.

kngrulz- :D Glad you liked it, heree it is!

Colorful pet girl- Thank you _so_ much. It wasn't exactly easy re-writing this story "-.- LOL, after reading all the reviews over I realized you're the only one that didn't threaten mee, LMAO.


	10. Danza Kuduro

_**Title : **More Than a Summer Fling_

_**Authoress: **LaurenMichelle125_

_**Chapter: **Ten, "Danza Kuduro"_

_"I used to be…" She took in a deep breath. "your brothers lover."_

* * *

The Uchiha's eyes widened and he began to turn around.

"Sasuke. You told me you'd listen!" She called after him. He whipped around and glared at her.

"You want me to sit here, and listen to what you have to say after finding out you…and _him_."

She began to stand up, but winced.

"You have to listen to me-"

"I don't have to listen to _anything_." Sasuke yelled at her and turned around, grabbing hold of the door knob.

"I can help you find her!" She said quickly, making the Uchiha pause at the door. "I know everything there is to know about the organization you're dealing with."

Sasuke turned around, his eyes a piercing crimson color. "You're saying _he_ has her."

Sora nodded.

"And what they did to you." Sasuke looked at her wounds. "They'll…" He trailed off.

Sora shook her head this time. "They wont hurt her."

"But they hurt you." The Uchiha pointed out.

"That's a different story." She answered.

Sasuke pursed his lips. "How can I trust you?"

"You just have to." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and she sighed. "If I was working for your brother, I wouldn't have told you who I was. In fact, I wouldn't have told you anything. I would have changed my name, and not even mentioned your friend."

That made sense to Sasuke. "Okay. Now, how do you know they have Ino?"

"I saw them bring her in. Blonde hair, blue eyes?"

Sasuke nodded. "You saw them bring her in. So, you know where the hideout is."

Sora sighed. "Well, I did. They've probably already moved."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. "Its still better than nothing. Where is it?"

"We can go now." Sora said and began to sit up, before wincing and then laying back down. "Or not."

"I can take Naruto and Shikamaru with me. I just need to know how to get there." Sasuke urged.

"If your brother's still there…"

"I can take him." Sasuke said.

Sora stared at him.

"I can." He repeated sternly.

* * *

The dark haired girl sighed and sat up, wincing. "Okay." She patted the side of the bed, motioning him to sit down. "Listen very _very_ carefully."

Everyone sat in the living room, waiting for Sasuke to come out of Ino's room.

Soon enough, Sasuke walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He walked back out with a cup of water. He drank most of it, looked at the cup, and over at Naruto, who slept on the couch. The Uchiha smirked and poured the remaining water on the Uzumaki.

The blonde instantly awoke, wiping the water from his face. "What the _fuck_, Sasuke?"

His smirk remained in place, "Good. You're awake. Now get up, we're getting Ino."

Sakura stood up immediately. "You know where she is?"

Sasuke turned to the pinkette. "We have a vague idea. They may already be gone, but maybe we'll find something they left behind." He looked at Kiba. "I guess you could help out with that."

"I'm all over it." The Inuzuka smirked.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Sakura said already reaching for her coat.

"Whoa, whoa. We cant all go. Those are way too many chakra signatures. And we don't have a plan." Shikamaru said from the couch.

"He's right." Sasuke agreed. "Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and I should go."

"What about me?" Gaara asked.

"You stay here with Sakura." Sasuke glared.

"Why do I have to stay? You should." Gaara rose from the couch.

The Uchiha scoffed. "And why is that?"

"You're the reason she's missing in the first place." The red head shot back.

"Okay. I'll stay. Good luck finding the place _on your own_." Sasuke glared.

"Really?" Tenten yelled from the couch. "Honestly, you two are fighting…_now_. At this exact moment, where you might know where Ino is."

"Tenten's right." Temari stood. "Gaara, you stay."

"What?" The Kazekage turned towards his sister.

"Kiba can smell anything out, Shikamaru's a genius and Naruto and Sasuke have been working together since they were twelve. You, on the other hand, are a jealous teenage boy with incredible powers. You and Sasuke'll kill each other before you get to wherever the hideout is."

Gaara clenched his jaw. "Fine. I'll stay…this time."

Sasuke nodded at Temari.

"Come on. Shikamaru, I hope you can make up a plan on the way there."

The three boys rose from the couches and grabbed their jackets.

"Uchiha." The male Hyuuga called, and Sasuke turned around. "Here." He threw some keys at Sasuke.

"It's in the garage." Neji smirked. "I hope you know how to drive a stick shift."

* * *

Sasuke raced down the road, changing gears in the car.

"Pontiac G6." Naruto smiled. "Nice."

"Very." Kiba agreed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Got anything, Shikamaru?"

"Of course." The Nara smirked. "We'll split up, you and me, and Kiba and Naruto."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I know what you're thinking, but this isn't about smarts, we have to work on impulse. If we don't, we might lose her…again." Shikamaru sighed.

"You're right." Sasuke nodded.

"Hey, hey, hey." Naruto called from the backseat. "Is that it?"

"Looks like it." Sasuke said and turned the car towards the hideout.

The four boys came out of the car, and looked at the base.

"Now or never." Shikamaru murmured and Sasuke began to walk forward, Naruto following closely behind him, and Kiba and Shikamaru at the ends.

The Uchiha let out a breath once he reached the door. He closed his fist around the handle of the door and pushed.

"Password locked." Naruto murmured and tapped on the key pad.

Sasuke's forehead creased. "She didn't mention a password."

"I'll call back home." Shikamaru said and dialed the phone number.

Sasuke tried pulling the door now, but no budge.

"Here." Shikamaru handed the phone to Sasuke.

"Sora?" He asked

"Shikamaru says there's a password?" Sora's small voice came from the other end.

"Yeah. You didn't mention one."

"That's cause their wasn't one." She let out a small gasp, signaling that she was trying to sit up. "Try _Uchiha_."

Sasuke typed in his sur name quickly and the key pad flashed red.

"I'm guessing that a 'no.'" Kiba whispered from behind the Uchiha.

"Yeah, no shit." Sasuke answered. "Sora, that's not it."

The dark haired girl sighed. "Damn your brother."

"I've been saying that for a while." Sasuke sighed.

"Try "Mikoto"." She said, and Sasuke felt his heart drop. He swallowed as he typed in his mothers name.

The key pad flashed green, and Naruto opened the door. The other three boys walked into the dark hallway as the Uchiha took a deep breath.

"Why did he make the password Mikoto?" Sasuke asked.

"I never found out why he liked that name so much."

Sasuke swallowed, his throat feeling dry.

"I'll see you later." He murmured.

"Of course. Good luck, Sasuke." She whispered back, and he shut the phone.

"Sasuke, you coming?" He heard Shikamaru call from the hallway.

"Yeah." He answered and walked in.

* * *

The four boys came out of the base, hours later. Their hands empty.

"She's in there. We have to go back." Sasuke said.

"She's not, Sasuke." Shikamaru shook his head.

The onyx eyed man sat on a near-by rock and buried his face in his hands. "How can she not be in there?" He mumbled.

"Damn it." Naruto growled and punched a near by stone, leaving a hole.

"These guys know how to clean up, I'll give 'em that." Kiba said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No trace at all. This place could have been abandoned for months." Shikamaru scratched his cheek. "We should get home. We'll search the surrounding area tomorrow morning."

"That sounds good." Naruto agreed.

Shikamaru and Kiba began walking to the car, while Sasuke continued on his rock.

"C'mon, Sasuke." Naruto patted his friends shoulder. "How does seven am sound?"

Sasuke looked up and smirked. "How about six?"

Naruto chuckled and the Uchiha stood up.

* * *

Sasuke lay on his bed as he watched his door creak open. His eyes returned to the ceiling. "Hi, Sora."

The dark haired girl finished opening the door and walked in, closing it behind her, silently.

"I wasn't sure if you were sleeping or not." She whispered, conscious of the others sleeping on this floor.

"Well, I'm wide awake." He mumbled. Sasuke felt his bed dip as she sat on his bed, by his feet.

"Are you guys going again tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, at six or seven." He answered in a monotone voice.

"You shouldn't worry, she'll be fine."

"My _brother_ has her." The Uchiha said, and sat up.

Sora's breath hitched as she realized how close her face was to his.

"Well, I hope Ino knows what a great guy she has." The girl whispered.

Sasuke looked deep into the girls violet eyes. Before he even knew what he was doing he locked his hand on the back of the dark haired girls neck, and closed the gap between them.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ceiling, and looked over at the girl sleeping next to him. His sheets covering her naked body. The Uchiha ran his hands over his face and stood up, grabbing his sweatpants and leaving the room.

He quietly descended the stairs and turned on the lights in the kitchen. He pulled a chair up and sat down.

"What did I just do?" He asked himself.

"Sounds like something you regret."

The Uchiha jumped and looked behind him. Haruno Sakura had snuck up on him, and she knew it, a smirk adorning her face. The smug look on her face was wiped away when she actually realized she _had_ snuck up on him.

Uchiha Sasuke was always alert. Never had _anyone_ scared him.

"Sasuke… what happened?" Sakura asked, and she watched as guilt etched itself on his face. She grabbed a chair and sat next to him.

"I… did something." He whispered.

Sakura grabbed his face. "Uchiha Sasuke, you tell me what's wrong right now."

Sasuke looked down, refusing to look Sakura in the eyes. "I… I…"

"You _what_?"

"I slept with her, okay?" Sasuke answered, and stood up, Sakura's hands falling from his face.

"You slept with who? Ino?" Sakura asked.

"No. Her," he pointed to the ceiling, referring to Sora. "My brothers ex-_lover_. I just had _sex_ with her while Ino is missing."

Sakura sat shocked in her chair. The raven haired boy ran his hands through his hair.

"Sasuke… why?" Sakura whispered.

"I don't _know_." He answered, angry. "What am I supposed to do?"

Sakura's eyes turned as hard as emeralds as she stood up. "Go look for Ino in the morning."

Sasuke's forehead creased as he watched Sakura reach the staircase. "Sakura, what do I tell Ino?"

"Nothing," her lips pursed. "you tell her absolutely _nothing_ of what you've done tonight." The pinkette advised and walked up the stairs into her room.

* * *

"You're gonna regret this." Ino growled .

"What, are you gonna beat me up?" The blue man mocked and took her face into his hand, his index finger on one cheek ad his thumb on the other. "you really shouldn't talk." his other hand reached up and jingled her chains.

"Says the blue man. Tell me when you find Nemo, will ya?" she glared and Kisame bared his teeth.

"Listen up, you blonde bimbo, you mess with me and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Ino challenged.

"He'll do absolutely nothing." The elder Uchiha answered.

"_W__hat?_" Kisame looked at his partner.

"You heard me. You'll do absolutely nothing to harm the Yamanaka girl."

Ino blinked in surprise and was suddenly grateful. If she had Itachi protecting her, no one could touch her, right?

"Itachi…" Kisame trailed off when the raven haired man looked at him. The look he gave him let him know that this conversation was over.

"Fine." Kisame muttered and glared at Ino one final time before leaving the room and leaving Ino and Itachi alone.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that." He said and Ino's eyes widened in shock. She didn't know the elder Uchiha very well, but she was almost positive that giving out compliments was not part of his daily routine.

"umm .. Thank you." She murmured and looked down.

"Suddenly so shy?" Itachi asked & Ino blushed.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Ino thought, _am I __**blushing**__?_

"I .. Um .. Well .. " Ino trailed off, just staying quiet and she heard Itachi approach her and suddenly feel her wrists go slack and heard the heavy bang of chains falling onto the floor. Ino looked up, astounded as the Uchiha left the room.

"Such a beautiful girl shouldn't be tied up with chains." The raven haired man said & walked out.

* * *

Sasuke had decided to sleep on couch that night, although he was sure staring at the ceiling for the remainder of the night was hardly called sleeping. He heard the footsteps of the blonde Uzumaki descend the staircase and glanced in that direction. Naruto stopped at the bottom.

"Sasuke..." Naruto looked at the bags under Sasuke's eyes. "Did you sleep here?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer.

"Actually, did you even sleep at all?"

Sasuke threw his arm over his eyes and shook his head. He heard two other people come down the stairs.

"Uchiha... are you ready?" Kiba asked.

"He hasn't even slept." Naruto answered.

"That doesn't matter." Sasuke said and sat up. "I'll splash some water on my face and we'll go."

"Sasuke, you haven't slept at all. Maybe you should rest and we'll go later." Shikamaru suggested.

"_No._" Sasuke's voice was stern.

The three looked at each other.

"He's an Uchiha. There's no changing his mind." Naruto said and Shikamaru sighed.

"Go, Sasuke." The Nara pinched the bridge of his nose and motioned for the raven haired man to get ready.

Every step Sasuke took towards his room made his anxiety grow. A thousand thoughts raced through his head as he touched the door knob and opened the door. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as he noticed his bed was empty and the lavender eyed girl was no where to be seen. He sighed and grabbed his towel heading for he bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

Sakura walked by Ino's room and heard the door open as Sora walked out, her hair tied up and a robe around her lithe body. The rosette felt her eyes narrow immediately.

"Good morning, Sakura." Sora's voice chimed.

"Morning, Sora." Sakura gritted out and walked by without another word.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" The smaller girl touched the Haruno's arm and Sakura whipped around, grabbing her wrist. Sora looked shocked and tugged her hand back, but to no avail. Sakura's hold was firm.

"Listen up." Sakura's voice was hard as steel. "We took you in, and you've helped Sasuke, yes, but that does _not_ give you a right to _sleep_ with him." Sakura harshly whispered.

"Sakura, I-"

"I dont want to hear it." Sakura let go of Sora. "Ino is my best friend and Sasuke, believe or not, is also. Ino's the only girl that's ever actually made Sasuke happy and I'll be damned if I let you ruin what they've got going."

"Sakura, I truly feel bad about what I did last night." The girl pulled her wrist back and looked down to see a red mark around it. "The last thing I would want is to ruin Sasuke and Ino's relationship. Honest to God, I swear."

Sakura's eye narrowed. "Then you better hope she doesn't find out."

* * *

_I am **so** terribly sorry that I havent updated, but I tried to make this extraa long to kinda try to make up for it . I've already started the next chapter (im inspired) I am so so so so sorry that I kinda abandoned all of this, but thank you to everyone who hasnt given up on meee 3 I worked kinda hard on this chapter, so I think everyone who reads this should review :)_


	11. Stripped

_**Title : **More Than a Summer Fling_

_**Authoress: **LaurenMichelle125_

_**Chapter**: Eleven, "Stripped" * This is probably the only chapter that I listened to only one song : Stripped - Shiny Toy Guns_

_"Sakura, I truly feel bad about what I did last night." The girl pulled her wrist back and looked down to see a red mark around it. "The last thing I would want is to ruin Sasuke and Ino's relationship. Honest to God, I swear."_

_Sakura's eye narrowed. "Then you better hope she doesn't find out."_

_

* * *

_

Ino sat down at the little table in her cell as Itachi brought in her food.

"I still dont understand why you're keeping me here." Ino said as the elder Uchiha set the blonde's food down.

"It's complicated." Itachi answered. Ino took a bite out of her food. It might have seemed weird, but she and Itachi were actually on speaking terms. He'd come in everyday, set down her food, chat a while, leave, then come back for dinner and do the same process. Ino was actually a little grateful for it. She was sure that without the human interaction, she would surely go insane.

"So complicated that you cant explain it to me after you've kept me here for two weeks?" The blonde questioned.

Itachi smirked, "I've been watching my brother for a while now and I feel like he's slacking. I knew kidnapping you would increase his desire to kill me, so I did just that."

The Yamanaka stared. "Let me get this straight. You kidnapped me, to make Sasuke want to kill you more?" Ino scoffed. "Talk about suicidal."

"Its hardly suicidal." Itachi answered. "I know Sasuke cant kill me."

"He's been working really hard." Ino defended and took a bite out of one of her dumplings. "I'm sure he could take you."

It was Itachi's turn to scoff. "I highly doubt it."

* * *

Sasuke shoved the front door open causing it to bang against the wall. Everyone in the living room jumped and watched the angry Uchiha climb up the stairs to his room. Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba walked in after.

"Nothing?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. The Uzumaki replied and closed the door.

Shikamaru sat down next to Temari and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is getting to be impossible. Every time we think we're getting somewhere-"

"It's a dead end." Kiba finished.

Naruto sat down and swung an arm around Sakura, who cuddled into him. "You'll find her." She murmured softly.

"We'll try, Sakura." Naruto answered and placed a kiss on her head.

Sasuke heard a knock on his door and growled into his pillow.

"What?" He called.

"Can I come in?"

His heart stopped. He hadn't even seen Sora since the _incident_,much less talked to her.

"Sure." he mumbled, hoping she couldn't hear, but his door opened regardless. "Fuck, I cant even win for losing." He sighed into his pillow.

"Sasuke, I know you must be upset." he felt his bed dip and a hand touch his back. The Uchiha tensed immediately and Sora must have noticed because she quickly took her hand off him and set it in her lap. "But you _will_ find her."

"How do you know?" His face was still in his pillow.

"Cause I just do." She said and Sasuke turned his face, now looking at the violet eyed girl. Her hair was tied up and she wore a pair of jeans and a simple white shirt.

"I cant even win for losing." he repeated.

"That's not true." Sora brushed his hair from his face and Sasuke tensed again. If she noticed, she didn't care because she began to traced the outline of his jaw.

"A_hem._"

Sora jerked her hand back as if she'd been tasered. Sakura stood at the doorway, her eyes narrowed and arms crossed against her chest.

"That'll be all, Sora." Sakura growled.

The dark haired girl stood up off Sasuke's bed and walked to the door. Sakura's hand grabbed the girl's arm.

"You're _seriously _asking for it." The pinkettes eyes narrowed and violet eyes did the same. Sakura grip on Sora's arm tightened at the challenge. Sora winced at Sakura's hold and the Haruno let go, satisfied with the red mark, that would surely turn into a bruise, on the dark haired girl's arm and watched her leave.

Sakura approached the Uchiha and sighed.

"Do I have to babysit you now?" Sakura asked and sat down.

"No." Sasuke mumbled in the same monotone voice he had had for a couple of days.

"Sasuke, please." Sakura begged. "Will you just come down and have dinner with us?"

"I'm not hungry." Still monotone.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke, no one's seen you eat in two days. You spend your days in here." Sakura gestured to the room.

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is." Sakura tilted her head so she could look into the Uchiha's eyes.

"I've been out of the house plenty of times."

"Just to look for Ino."

"That still counts."

"Yes, but everyone's downstairs talking-"

"I don't want to talk, Sakura."

The rosette sighed again.

"Sasuke-"

"Don't you _get it_." Sasuke sat up now and glared. "I don't want to talk, I don't want to sit around with everyone and pretend everything's rainbows and fucking sunshine, okay? Ino's been kidnapped. Not only kidnapped, but by my _brother_. Does anyone care about how that makes me feel?"

Sakura stared. "You sound like you should be on a therapy show..."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and stood up. Sakura watched him from her place on the bed.

"Okay, Sasuke. Since no one knows how you feel, how about you enlighten me? How _do_ you feel?"

Sakura watched Sasuke's gaze turn to the floor and for an instant, he actually looked truly miserable, vulnerable. And it broke Sakura's heart.

"I..." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and tried to get his thoughts in order. "I feel like... like somethings missing." He looked down to his palms. "Like, I'm supposed to be holding something that isnt there. Like, I'm incomplete. You know the feeling when Naruto puts his arm around you at night?"

Sakura nodded. She had just been kidding about the question, but Sasuke, obviously, wasn't kidding about his answer.

"Its like, having that feeling, and then having someone take it away from you. Its having a sense of security, a haven, and not having that anymore." Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't really know how to explain it."

Sakura smiled. "I do."

* * *

Ino sighed as she stared up at the ceiling and suddenly heard her bedroom door open. She propped herself up on her elbows and glared.

"What do _you_ want?" She snarled at the blue man.

Kismae smirked. "Itachi's out. I'll be your date for dinner tonight."

"I'd rather cut my leg off with a rusty kunai." She plopped down on her bed.

Kismae rolled his eyes. "What a drama queen."

Ino scoffed. She didn't _want_ to get up, but her stomach growled against its will. The Yamanaka sighed and stood up, taking a piece of bread. The blue man smirked and Ino looked down at the bread she held in her hands.

"Is this poisoned? Is that why you're smiling?"

Kismae rolled his eyes, again. "No. Itachi wont let me kill you."

Ino smiled a little. "He wont?"

"No." He answered and leaned against her door.

"Where is he anyway?"

Kismae shrugged. "Who knows, who cares."

* * *

It was well past midnight and the Uchiha tossed and turned in his bed. He had been staring at the ceiling for the past two hours. Sasuke groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha tensed again. He hadn't forgotten how this encounter had played out the other night.

"Yes Sora?"

This time he sat up before she reached his bed, but she didn't even move from the door frame. In her hand was a piece of paper, which she clutched onto.

"What is it, Sora?" He asked and the girl outstretched her arm, still not moving from the door frame.

"He asked me to give you this..." She murmured and Sasuke's eyes widened as he jumped off the bed and ran towards her, taking the paper.

"He who, Sora?" Sasuke asked as he read the paper. The girl didn't answer. "Sora!" The Uchiha roared. "He who?" He shook her.  
By this time, Naruto's door opened. "Whats going on?" He asked from his door as Sakura peaked out from behind him. The Uzumaki's question went unanswered.  
"Itachi." Sora mumbled.

* * *

"Are you allowed to do this?" Ino asked as the elder Uchiha jumped the high wall and extended his hand to her.  
Ino looked at it and extended her own hand to take his.  
"Define _allowed_." Itachi replied.  
"So, you're helping me escape? That kind of defeats the purpose of capturing me, doesn't it?" Ino smirked.  
"We'll see." The Uchiha smirked.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the middle of the clearing, wearing the sweatpants he hadn't bothered to take off and a black wife-beater with a jacket he grabbed as he ran through the door.

"I didn't think she'd actually give you my note."

Sasuke whipped around to face his brother. "Where is she?" Sasuke growled.

"She's here." Itachi answered.

"Give her to me." Sasuke tried to control his voice.

"Why?" Itachi challenged.

"_Why?_" Sasuke repeated, his eyes narrowing.  
Itachi was in front of him now. Sasuke didn't even flinch.

"Yes. Why?" Itachi's voice grew quieter. "So you can cheat on her, again?"  
Sasuke's eyes widened, slightly.

"You'll never learn, will you, little _brother_?" Sasuke threw a punch at the older Uchiha, who dodged it with ease.

"Of course. Throwing punches at me like that will bound to work, wont it?"

"She has nothing to do with this!" Sasuke yelled at him. "This is between me and you, and you leave Ino out of it!"

Itachi watched as Naruto, Sakura and Sora ran up to them, still out of earshot.

"Do you love her, brother?"

Sasuke stared at his brother. Itachi said Ino was here, which meant she was probably watching and listening to this right now. If Sasuke said yes, Itachi might take her away. If he said no, Itachi could take her anyways, and then Ino would surely never talk to him again.

"Answer quickly, before your _lover_ gets here." Itachi whispered and Sasuke's blood boiled, his Sharingan flashing. "Easy, Sasuke. Remember, I don't have to be here. I can make sure you _never_ see the Yamanaka girl again." Itachi smirked now and Sasuke's blood suddenly ran cold. He knew Itachi would keep this promise.

"Yes." Sasuke whispered. "I need her..."

Itachi chuckled softly. "Well then." The elder Uchiha pointed to the left. "She's over there." And he was gone. Sasuke blinked. There was no way that was that easy. Still, Sasuke ran where his brother had directed him, and sure enough, the blonde was there, knocked unconscious, but there, alive and breathing.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"Is she alright?"

"She's in one piece, right?"

Sasuke stood at the foot of the stairs, "Shhh!" He hissed. "She's upstairs, she's fine and she's _sleeping._"

Everyone smiled and sat around the couch.

"So, he just gave her to you?" Neji asked and threw an arm around Tenten.

"Kind of." Sasuke muttered and scratched the back of his head.

"That's weird." Gaara said and leaned back, crossing his arms.

Sasuke chuckled, "Tell me about it."

"Hey, where's Sora?" Tenten asked and looked around the room. Sasuke tensed slightly.

"I think she went to the market or something." Sakura answered and stood up.

* * *

"Last night's little _show_ was _not_ part of the plan." Sora growled.

Itachi scoffed and threw a dart at the board. "My girlfriend sleeping with my brother was also not part of the plan." He looked at her now. "We've always improvised."

Sora glared. "What do you suppose we do now, huh? You've completely ruined everything!"

"If anything, I've made it better." Itachi raised his voice. "The Yamanaka is home, she and Sasuke will begin where they left off and everything will be sunshine and rainbows... until she finds out that her beloved slept with..." The Uchiha trailed off.

"Me." Sora finished.

"Exactly." He stood up now. "You should go before someone comes looking for you."

"Wait, and then what? If Sasuke doesnt kill me, Sakura surely will."

"I doubt it." He scoffed.

"Oh, yeah?" Sora lifted her sleeve to show Itachi the giant bruise on her arm.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

* * *

Ino yawned and opened her eyes, still slightly dazed, she looked around the room. She began to sit up when she saw a chair pulled close to her bed and Sasuke sleeping in a rather uncomfortable looking position. The Yamanaka smiled. She didnt remember much after Itachi helped her jump the fence, but one thing was for sure, she was back. The blonde looked over towards the clock.  
5.30 AM.  
No one was up yet and it was still dark out. _'Maybe I should make breakfast.'_ Ino thought and threw the covers off her legs. She didnt think that small sound could wake Sasuke, but it seemed like it did because his eyes opened slowly and he stretched his arms.

"Good morning." Ino whispered. Sasuke's eyes snapped open now.

"Ino!" He stared at her.

"You havent seen me for like three weeks and I dont even get a hug?"

The Uchiha chuckled and embraced the Yamanaka.

"I'm so sorry, Ino." He whispered.

"It's alright."

"It's not." He held her tighter. "I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

Ino gave a small laugh. "I'm fine, Sasuke."

The Uchiha pulled away and sat down on her bed, still staring at her.

"He didn't... do anything to you, right?" Sasuke felt his chest tighten as he stared at Ino's slightly bruised wrists. Ino looked down. "That's just from the chains."

"So he didn't..." Sasuke trailed off.

"No, he did not rape me, Sasuke." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and fell backwards onto the bed. He covered his face with his hands. "Oh, thank God."

Ino rolled her eyes and stood up. She patted his chest with her small hand, "Come on. Get up and help me make breakfast." He sat up, placing his feet on the floor and wrapping his arms around her waist. She stood in between his legs and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Dont be lazy. Come on."

"Hold on. I'm remembering this moment."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"You, in one piece. Being able to hold you." He looked down at his arms around her waist.

"Fine, then, I'm savoring this moment."

Sasuke smirked. "What in the world are you talking about?"

The Yamanaka leaned down slightly. "You, in one piece." The Uchiha could feel her breath on his lips. "Being able to finally kiss you."

* * *

Sakura stretched as she walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw the blonde Yamanaka girl eating her scrambled eggs & her feet propped up on Sasuke's lap.

"You guys are adorable."

Both the Uchiha and the Yamanaka looked up.

"Good morning, Sakura." Ino chimed. The pinkette glanced at the kitchen and saw the empty egg carton on the counter.

"Did you make breakfast?" Sakura asked and walked into the kitchen, the pan full of scrambled eggs now coming into view.

"Of course." Ino answered from the table.

"Ino," Sakura scolded, but reached for a plate anyways. "You should be resting."

"I am. My feet are up."

Sakura laughed as she sat with the couple at the table. "So, are you guys going to go out tonight?"

"I dont know-"

"Yes." Sasuke answered and took a sip of his coffee.

"What?" Ino looked at him.

"I made reservations at that restaurant in the city." Sasuke smiled at the blonde and she smiled back.

"Thank you." She murmured and leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips.

"Are you and Naruto going out?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup." Sakura nodded, grinning.

"Good morning everyone." A voice chimed.

Ino glanced back and saw a girl with dark hair and a robe. _'Is that _my_ robe?'_ Ino thought. The girl walked into the kitchen and Ino could hear her opening the cabinet to get a plate. The Yamanaka girl turned towards her friend.

"Who is that?" Ino mouthed.

"Sora." Sakura mouthed back. "Tell you later." She whispered. During all of this no one had noticed that Sasuke had tensed.

"How'd everyone sleep?" Sora asked and sat down at the table, directly in front of Sasuke.

"Um, fine." Ino answered and the raven haired girl looked at the blonde.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Sora." She extended her hand to Ino.

"Um, nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Ino, I know. I've heard so much about you." Ino nodded slowly and took the girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you.." Ino said and placed her fork on her empty plate.

"I'll put that away for you." Sasuke said and stood up, Ino's legs falling from his lap, and taking her plate.

"Thank you." Ino called as she heard the sink turn on.

* * *

Ino sighed as she lay in bed, Sasuke's arm wrapped around her waist as she, lazily, drew circles on his chest.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready?" Ino whispered.

"Probably." Sasuke answered. "But we only need to get dressed."

"So we can cuddle for a while?" Ino joked and raised herself up on her elbows to look at the Uchiha.

"Exactly." Sasuke chuckled.

"Or we could do something else.." Ino trailed off and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I'm not sure we're on the same page." He answered and Ino smirked, throwing one leg over to straddle his waist.

"You sure now?" She whispered and leaned down, placing a kiss on his lips.

"I think so." He murmured and laced his hand into her blonde hair.

"Sasuke- oh!"

Ino immediately pushed off the Uchiha and blushed madly.

Sasuke propped himself up and glared. "What, Sora?"

"Naruto and Sakura are almost ready and he wanted me to ask you if you two wanted to share a cab with them."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Ino smacked his arm. "That would be great. Thanks, Sora." Ino smiled and Sora walked out.

"Dont be so mean." Ino scolded as she got up from the bed, reaching for her outfit.

"She could have _knocked_." The Uchiha growled and stood up.

* * *

Sora watched from the window as the cab door shut and drove off. She took a deep breath and slipped on her shoes. _"Ready or not.."_

_

* * *

_

"I cant believe this turned into a double date." Ino laughed as the two couples walked out of the restaurant.

"Do you guys wanna walk home? We could walk along the beach. It'd be nice." Sakura suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Ino agreed and began to walk down the steps to the cold sand.

The Yamanaka girl purposefully walked slower until she and Sasuke were a good distance away from the other blonde and pinkette.

"I think you should tell me a fairy tale." Ino said as the Uchiha swung his arm around her shoulders.

"What?" He asked, disbelievingly. "Uchiha Sasuke telling a fairy tale. Are you sure they didn't hit you over the head or something?"

Ino laughed. "Come on. It's the perfect setting." She motioned for the beach and the gentle waves that washed on the shore.

"Okay, let me see." He murmured. "Once upon a time, there was a very lonely boy."

Ino looked up at him. "I don't want a sad fairy tale."

"You don't even know how it ends." Sasuke laughed and Ino leaned into him.

"Alright, continue."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Ino, playfully, whacked the raven haired man on the chest. "Now, there was a very lonely boy. He was an orphan and his only true friends became his team mates."

Ino looked up at him. "He chose the wrong path in life and strayed from what truly mattered. He constantly made wrong decisions, until finally he made a right one." The Uchiha looked down at the blonde now. "After betraying his village, he was brought back by a powerful kunoichi." He smirked at her and the Yamanaka smiled.

"She, unlike the vast majority of the village, welcomed the boy with open arms. She stood up for him, even when he really didn't deserve it."

"I like this story." Ino whispered, smiling.

"Shh, I'm not done." He scolded. "Now, after a dinner with a few mutual friends, the boy began to realize he cared about the girl."

"I hate to ruin this amazing story, but you might wanna speed it up." Ino laughed and Sasuke sighed.

"Alright, well, blah blah blah. And then the girl got kidnapped. The boy didnt know what to do and felt so vulnerable to know that the girl was at the other man's mercy. He spent countless nights awake thinking about her, and how to get her back.

"After almost a month, the girl was rescued and brought back." Sasuke stopped, making the Yamanaka stop, as well. "Then the boy realized what this feeling was."

Ino smiled and looked at the Uchiha. "Ino, I love you." He said. "I don't care about anyone else. It'll always ever be you." Sasuke felt the Yamanaka's small hand trace his jaw.

"I love you, too, Sasuke." Ino whispered and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

* * *

Sasuke and Ino made their way back to the house and the Uchiha opened the door, letting the blonde walk in first. As soon as Sasuke closed the door, he saw Gaara walk out from the dining room, rage etched all over his face.

"You son of a bitch!" He roared. Temari ran after her brother and grabbed him.

"Gaara! Control yourself." His sister yelled. The redhead jerked away from his sister, but made no advance towards the couple.

"Gaara? What's going on?" Ino asked from Sasuke's side.

"Tell her! Tell her what you did!" Gaara yelled.

Sasuke felt his heart sink into his stomach as he watched Sora and the rest exit from the dining room.

"Gaara, this has nothing to do with you." Sasuke answered, calmly.

"Like hell it does, either you tell her or I will." Gaara snarled.

"Tell me _what_?" Ino asked, exasperated. "Whats going on?"

"Nothing." Sasuke answered.

"Nothing?" The Sabuku asked, and turned towards the blonde. "He slept with Sora."

The room became quiet. Ino could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Sasuke slept with Sora?

"Is that true?" Ino whispered, her gaze towards the floor.

"Ino, I-" He reached for the Yamanaka and she jerked back.

"Is it true? Yes or no?" She looked at him now, tears beginning to form in her azure eyes.

"Yes." He murmured and Ino's eyes narrowed. She backed away from him and walked out.

"Ino!" He called and ran out, Gaara in tow. The redhead reached the Uchiha, grabbing his shoulder and aiming a punch for him. Sasuke dodged and directed his own punch at the Sabuku.

Naruto and Sakura walked towards the house and the pinkette watched as her blonde friend walked towards them, tears staining her cheeks.

"Ino, what happened?" Sakura asked as she held the Yamanaka. Ino buried her head into the pinkette's shoulder. Sakura rubbed Ino's back and let the blonde cry.

By now, Naruto held Sasuke back, who had a good gash on the left side of his face, and Neji held back Gaara, who had his own blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"You're sick. How could you do this to her?" Gaara yelled at the Uchiha.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Sasuke roared back.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, still restraining his best friend.

"That traitor had sex with Sora while Ino was gone!" Gaara growled.

Sakura, who had been rubbing circled on the Yamanaka's back, clenched her fists and her blood boiled. She stepped away from Ino and stormed towards Sora, who hadn't said a word.

"You _bitch_." Sakura snarled and TenTen and Temari both grabbed one of Sakura's arms. Everyone knew that if Sakura wanted to, she could easily make both girls let her go, but TenTen and Temari were not the people Sakura wanted to injure.

"I swear, I'll do worse than what Itachi did to you." Sakura growled. TenTen and Temari pulled her back a good distance and let her go.

"She did this on purpose." Sakura accused.

"I did not." Sora finally said. "Ino-san deserves to know the truth."

Sasuke wrenched out of Naruto's grip and faced the girl. "This was how she was supposed to know?" He asked.

"You surely weren't going to tell her." Sora shot back.

"So you told _everyone_ else instead?" He retorted.

"Enough." Ino called.

"You better pack your things and leave." Sakura suggested, glaring.

"Why does she have to go? She isn't the cause of this." Gaara said.

"Yes, she is." Sasuke disagreed.

"No, _you_ are." Gaara glared at the Uchiha.

"This isn't your problem." Sasuke glared back.

"If Ino was with me, she wouldn't be crying."

"Let it _go_!"

"Stop it!" Ino yelled, her voice cracking. Everyone turned towards her. "That's enough."

It was quiet for a moment before Sakura swallowed her pride. "You heard her." She said. "Everyone back inside. It's late. We should all go to bed." No one moved for an instant, but soon slowly began retreating into their respective houses.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino all stood outside, quietly. Sakura walked towards her boyfriend and looked at Sasuke. "Go talk to her." She whispered, and she and Naruto entered the house. Sasuke walked towards the blonde, who simply stared at him.

"Ino." He reached out to her again, but she winced and took a step back. Sasuke felt his chest constrict. "Ino, please. You don't understand."

"What do I have to understand?" Her voice was monotone and it sent chills down the Uchiha's spine. "You had sex with that girl while I could have been dead, lying in a ditch somewhere."

"That's not-"

"No, Sasuke." Ino interrupted. "That is. That is what you did, and that is what happened."

"But it wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't know what to do."

Ino scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You didn't know what to do? I would have thought the Uchiha prodigy could come up with a better excuse than that."

"It's not an excuse." Sasuke grabbed her shoulders now, not bothering to realize if she made a move against him. "Ino, please. I lo-"

"Don't." She interrupted, again. She wigged out of his grasp. "Don't ever say words you don't mean to me."

"Ino, I do mean them." He tried to reason.

"Apparently, you don't." She gestured towards the house, to where Sora was.

"I don't love her!" Sasuke said. "I never did. I was upset and lonely, I don't care about her." His voice softened. "Everything I said to you tonight, I meant."

Ino looked up at him, her eyes like sapphires, cold and unreasonable. "Well, you have a funny way of showing it." She answered and walked towards the house. Sasuke felt his anger rise.

"I love you." He yelled. "And everyone should know it. I love Yamanaka Ino! I _love_ you."

Ino stopped, her back towards him, and tilted her head towards his. "And I really believed you did, too."

* * *

_taa-daaa . it's two am & i really should be heading to bed, or studying for midterms, but i finished and put this up, sorry it took so long . Well, this whole chapter was really inspired by one song that is, like, freaking amazing & I dont even know why i like it so much. Go listen to it as you read the beginning of the fight . Stripped - Shiny Toy Guns . Well, please review, this baby was ten pages long & it deserves a couple of reviews, no ? awesome . so go tap that .. little button . thaank you . _


	12. Me & You

_**Title : **More Than a Summer Fling_

_**Chapter**_ **_: _**_Twelve, "Me & You"_

_**Authoress :** LaurenMichelle125_

_"I love you." He yelled. "And everyone should know it. I love Yamanaka Ino! I _love_ you."_

_Ino stopped, her back towards him, and tilted her head towards his. "And I really believed you did, too._

_

* * *

_

Ino quietly walked down the stairs and tensed when she saw Sora sitting at the table, a coffee in hand, and flipping through pages of a magazine with the other. Sora looked up and stared at the Yamanaka.

"Good morning." Sora said quietly.

"Morning." Ino replied and walked towards the kitchen. Sora stood up and followed the Yamanaka.

"Ino, I'm so sorry for what happened last night."

Ino shrugged, "It's alright, I guess."

"I know I hurt you, but I felt like you needed to know."

Ino held back her glare. "So, instead of coming to me, alone, you told Gaara and got the whole house into a fight? Not exactly the way I would have handled it."

Sora looked down at her hands, "I know I've caused a lot of trouble," She looked up at the blonde. "That's why I'm leaving. I just wanted to apologize to you."

Ino pursed her lips and looked at Sora. "You don't have to go if you have no where to stay." Ino sighed.

"No, no. I do. I made a friend in the city and I've already talked to them about it." Sora reassured. Ino stared at her. "Besides, I think if I stay any longer, I'll end up dead."

Ino chuckled. "Probably."

"So, I better go before Sakura wakes up. Good bye, Ino." Sora smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Ino sighed as she worked in TenTen's kitchen.

"I cant believe he did that."

"Scumbag."

"Karma's a bitch. He'll get his."

"Can you stop?" Ino turned around, sharply.

"We're sorry, Ino." Hinata said.

The Yamanaka sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's alright. Can we just, please, not talk about it?"

Everyone gave a slight nod.

"Ino, if you need somewhere to stay..." TenTen trailed off and Ino shook her head.

"No, we've got four rooms anyways, but I slept in Sakura's room last night."

"What about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"I got kicked out." Naruto sighed as he propped his feet on the coffee table.

"I think I'm going to have my coffee outside." Ino said and made her way to the back door. She closed the door behind her and say down on one of the patio chairs.

"Hey."

The Yamanaka looked up and smiled. "Shikamaru up before eleven? Oh, wow. What's the occasion?"

Shikamaru chuckled and sat down next to her. "I couldn't sleep. I was worried about you."

Ino's smile faded and she looked into her coffee. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Shikamaru stared at her. "Why are you really angry, Ino?"

Her head snapped up and she glared. "Sasuke slept with some other girl he barely knew, didn't tell me, and went on as if nothing happened. Wouldn't you be mad?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "We both know that's not what's bothering you. If you were really mad because of that, you would have broken his jaw last night... And he would have let you."

Ino pursed her lips. "I'm just confused."

"About what?"

The Yamanaka looked up at him with soft eyes. "When Itachi kidnapped me... He took care of me. He didn't let anyone touch me."

"So, you're saying you love Itachi?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, no." Ino waved a hand in front of herself. "If anything it made me like Sasuke more, but after being taken care of by someone who was supposed to kill me and coming back to someone who's _supposed _to take care of me and instead _they_ hurt me ..."

"Ino," Shikamaru reached over and placed her coffee on the table. "I went out with Sasuke night after night, day after day to go look for you." Shikamaru remembered the day Sasuke had slept on the couch and suddenly, it all made sense. "The day he did what he did, he didn't sleep with her."

Ino tilted her head to the side, listening. "What'd you mean?"

"He left. He slept on the couch. Actually, no. He _laid_ on the couch for the rest of the night. And when we came over, he put aside all his exhaustion and went to look for you again."

"That doesn't change what he did." Ino murmured and Shikamaru nodded.

"Obviously, it doesn't. But it doesn't mean you cant forgive him, either." Ino stared at the Nara. "Go talk to him, Ino."

Ino looked down, "Everyone's against it..."

"Screw everyone!" Ino looked up at Shikamaru, eyes wide. "Screw Gaara, and Sora, and TenTen, and whoever else wants to keep you away from what you want." Shikamaru sighed and leaned back in his chair. "What I'm trying to say, is what do you want, Ino."

Ino thought for a moment and Shikamaru, for once, stayed silent, watching the blonde.

"I want him." Ino whispered. Shikamaru smiled and stood up, extending his hand towards the Yamanaka, who took it.

"Then go get him."

* * *

Ino walked inside the house, quietly. She had snuck out through the backyard so no one would inquire as to where she was going, but it was only a matter of time before people came into the house, looking for her and Sasuke. She walked up the stairs and stopped by his door, taking a deep breath. She raised her hand to knock when the door opened. Sasuke stood there, eyebrows raised, towel in hand.

"Ino?"

The whole apology Ino had ready, vanished from her mind and she simply stood there. Sasuke rolled his eyes and brushed past her, out of his room.

"S-Sasuke!" She called after him and he turned around, anger visible in his eyes. Ino hadn't really noticed the large bruise he had on the left side of his face. Probably where Gaara got him last night.

"What, Ino?" The Yamanaka was taken aback by all the hostility in his voice, but she straightened her back and steadied her voice.

"I just wanted to say-"

"I don't care." The Uchiha cut her off. "I'm tired of mind games with you. I got punched in the face last night. I slept _outside_."

Ino blinked and suddenly she was angry, too. "I didn't ask Gaara or anyone else to punch you, Sasuke."

"You might have not _said_ it, but you asked for it."

"What on _earth_ are you talking about?" Ino asked, disbelievingly.

"If Sakura bolts from the house because of something Naruto did, and he tries to follow her, you honestly think they would let him?"

Ino pursed her lips. He was right. Ino's nonverbal screamed for someone to pick a fight with Sasuke. But she wasn't going to admit it, not now, while he was yelling at her.

"Last night was not the beginning of this problem. You had _sex_, you didn't kiss her, you _fucked_ her."

Sasuke held back his disbelief now. Ino wasn't one to swear like that, but they were both stubborn, hard-headed, no one was going to let up.

"I did, okay? And I admit it, and I know it was wrong. But instead of running out, maybe we should have talked about it. It's not _entirely_ my fault."

Ino scoffed and crossed her hands. "Don't try and put this on me. I don't come into play in this situation."

"Yes you do!" He yelled now, frustrated. "Instead of talking to me, you ran out. And even if you had done that, instead of trying to stop the fight you just stood there and watched Gaara and I go at it because of _you!"_ His Sharingan flashed now and the Yamanaka's ice blue eyes narrowed.

"Are you threatening me?" Ino asked, calmly, staring right into the Uchiha's red eyes. He blinked and his eyes returned to their normal onyx color. He turned on his heel and walked into the bathroom, muttering, "I don't have time for this."

* * *

It was Sunday, which meant it was Sunday dinner. Every Sunday night, everyone went to Tenten's house to sit and chat, like a big family. For Ino's disappearance, the dinner had been somewhat canceled, the boys getting in at ridiculous hours, that there was really no point in making a big feast. But now that the Yamanaka had been brought home safely, dinner was back on. Bigger and better than ever.

Ino made he way inside, seeing everyone around the living room and the kitchen, chatting with soda and various drinks in hand. She skimmed over the guests. _"Sasuke's not here." _She thought as she made her way towards Shikamaru, absentmindedly. As soon a he saw her, Shikamaru stood up.

"Did you talk to him?"

Ino cringed thinking about her _talk_ with the Uchiha. "Define talk."

Shikamaru sighed and dragged the Yamanaka outside by the arm. "What happened?"

"I did go to apologize." Ino defended. "But then he started yelling at me and-"

"You yelled back." Shikamaru finished. "Can't you two have a conversation like normal people instead of yelling and screaming and throwing punches?"

"Apparently not." Ino huffed and crossed her arms against her chest.

Shikamaru opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Sakura who stood at the door.

"Dinner's ready. Come and get it before it's cold."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Ino said and quickly made her way inside.

"Ino! I wasn't finished." Shikamaru complained from his spot and Ino waved him off.

"Dinner's ready. Come and get it before it's cold." She repeated.

Shikamaru sighed, again, and followed the blonde inside.

* * *

Throughout dinner, Ino would casually glance at the door, waiting to see if the Uchiha would walk in.  
He never did.

Shikamaru had sat to the left of her and Gaara to the right.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke isn't here." She whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible, but not quiet enough.

"He doesn't even deserve to be here." Gaara said, nonchalantly and Ino looked over at him.

"You don't know anything, Gaara."

The redhead looked shocked now. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Ino answered, indignantly. The blonde pushed away from the table, bringing everyone's attention towards her.

"Please excuse me."

"You're excused." Gaara answered and Ino glared at him, walking away from the table.

"Ino, where are you going?" Sakura called, already beginning to stand up, but Naruto caught the pinkette by the wrist and shook his head.

* * *

Ino made her way outside, walking back towards her house. She opened the door, letting it close behind her as she stayed silent for a moment, trying to hear the Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" She called.

No answer.

The blonde walked up the stairs and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Sasuke?" She called again before opening the door. No one was in there. She sighed and made her way to his window, looking out towards the dark ocean and the waves that washed up and onto the shore. And then she saw him. Sitting on the rock that she had fallen from the first few days here. The moonlight engulfed him and Ino felt her breath hitch. A sense of urgency washed over her as she ran from the window and bolted down the stairs, slamming the door open, not bothering to check if it closed or not.

The sand picked up as she ran and she stumbled here and there. She slowed when she saw him until finally stopping a couple of meters away. He knew she was there and she knew he knew she was there, so she simply stood there.

"You missed Sunday dinner." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth. When he didn't answer, she thought the waves had drowned out all sounds of her voice, but she watched him shrug.

"I didn't really think I'd be _missed_."

"I missed you." Ino murmured and she heard him scoff.

"Did you now?"

Ino felt her face flush with anger. "Why are you so stubborn?"

He turned to look at her now, disbelief written all over his face.

"_I'm_ stubborn?" He jumped down from the rock. "_I'm stubborn?" _He repeated as he walked towards her.

"Yes." Ino glared. "You're stubborn and hot headed and temperamental and a cheater."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I don't have to listen to this." he said and began to walk past her.

"Fine, leave. Just like you did today at the house. All you ever do is leave. You left from the village and now you're leaving _me_." Her voice cracked at the end and Sasuke turned around to see tears well up in her blue eyes. He felt his heart clench.

"You wanna know why I left today?" He asked, softly.

Ino simply nodded, not wanting for her voice to fail her and feel embarrassed. He walked towards her now and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Because I can't stand to hear you say all those things." His onyx eyes bore into her. "I couldn't stand to feel like you _hated_ me."

It was Ino's turn to feel her heart clench. Her eyes broke their stare and she looked down. "I could never hate you."

His hands left her shoulders and Ino suddenly felt forty degrees colder. She looked up at him, again.

"I have been thinking of so many ways to apologize to you." He admitted. "But none of them are good enough for you." Ino felt the tears fall down from her eyes and down her cheeks. He gave a sad smile and looked away from the crying blonde. "Maybe I'm just not good enough for you."

Yamanaka Ino has been punched straight in the face with enough force to break her nose and not even that amounted to the pain she felt at that very moment. She felt like someone had seriously dug a hole straight through her chest. So she did the only thing she could think of to cover up that hole. Ino lunged forward, her arms wrapping around the Uchiha's neck and her fingers gripping onto his shirt as she sobbed. Ino felt Sasuke embrace her without any hesitation whatsoever and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"I am _so_ sorry, Ino." He whispered to the girl crying in his arms. "I promise if you give me a second chance," He squeezed her tighter. "I'll _never_ hurt you again."

* * *

_**ta-daa . I'm not entirely sure if this chapter is any shorter than the other chapter, but it might be. I kinda wanted to add some comic relief at the end, but I decided to leave that ending and save it for later. **_

_**Many of you may (or may not) have read the other story I put up **_**Animale ****_and if you have & you like it and wanna read it, go to my profile and answer the poll. Its still starting so I can develop it, but you have to answer the poll_ n o w_ . I'm a good way through the second chapter, and I'll mention this here & there. The title is from the song _Animale _by_ Don Diablo & Dragonette._ So, if you wanna go hear the pronunciation for the story, just here the part that they say it . Hahah . That song actually inspired the story cause it's … yeah, it just did. & now I'm rambling... _**

_**So end my long authors note : **_

_**R E V I E W S are greatly appreciated * smiles ***_


End file.
